Korin's Adventure
by NaomiDnD
Summary: Korin Stern wants to join the militia to fight in the war that is going on, but there is a problem. The militia didn't allow women until recently. She is the first to sign up. She will have many hurdles to face so lets see where her adventure leads and who will be there to catch her fall. This is my first fan fiction, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Blood dripped onto the floor. Korin attempted to catch her breath and stared at the cold stone ground. Her hands and knees were the only thing keeping her up. She lifted her sore arm and wiped the blood from her mouth. She sucked in a deep breath and gritted her teeth to hide the pain as she stood up right. Her knees shook slightly but she gripped her sword tightly and stared at her opponent. "Korin, you need to pivot your right foot when you lead with your shield. Remember shield your right and lead your left. Again."

The older man held his sword and dashed forward and swung at her right side. _Shield your right. _ She pivoted on her right and the sword clanked on her sword and she shoved him away and then pivoted to a front stance and swung at his stomach. Her sword made the chainmail move slightly but he was still falling back from her shove. He grinded to a halt with his back foot and made eye contact, then smirked. He spun around in a three sixty and slashed his sword at her neck. She saw the attack of the spin coming; she crouched and held the shield above her head. The sword clanged once again so hard it made her body shake from the impact. She opened her eyes and saw an opportunity, she continued to crouch, but she flung out her right leg and with a surge of strength, she hook kicked him making his feet come out from underneath him. He landed with a thud ad grunted. He held a hand out and whispered "Halt".

She slowly stood continued to watch the older man breath heavily. "Good Korin, much better. The kick was unexpected. I think we will close today." Korin held out her hand to help the man up and heavy sighed in relief. She hooked her shield on her back and sheathed her sword. Korin looked at the man who wiped the tip of the blade of his sword which had slightly damp blood from her lip. "Korin, are you sure? I mean this is blood. Your blood… my blood, the family's blood." Korin heavy sighed. "Father, this is my dream. I want to fight for my country and protect those who I love. I want to have stories like you do to share my children and grandchildren. You have taught me well. You knew from the day I was born I was not like my sisters. Kat is the best mom. Karen is a great waitress at the tavern. Kendal is a great wife. I have to find my rut." Her father put his arm around her shoulder and leaned her towards him and sighed. "I know Korin, I know. That's why I taught you your fighting style at a young age. I knew one day that the military would come to their senses and allow women to join. I do want you to have stories, but your mother wants grandchildren as well." Korin sighs and started to untie her leather bracers. "She has three already. Kat has the twins Jackson and James. Then Kendal has Madalyn, the princess of the family. Its only a matter of time before Lucas proposes to Karen, then more little children will be tugging at mom's apron." Her father spoke softly, "I know, I'm st speaking for your mother. Come on Korin, lets visit Karen at the Staggering Doe and get something to eat."

Korin opened the door to the tavern and the music was loud and the smell of stew, fresh bread and ale hung in the air. Her father and Korin sat at the bar and Karen wasn't looking up from her apron as she looked for her note pad and spoke, "What can I get yah hun?" "Biscuits with jam." I spoke in a deep manly voice. Karen pulled out her note pad and spoke annoyingly answered, "hun, breakfast ended hours ag…" She saw Korin she grunted and placed her hands on her hips then rolled her eyes. Their father heartily laughed at his daughters. "Korin Ray, look at you! You are covered in sweat, blood and dirt. Why didn't you change before you come? Father are you really going to let her join the militia? What about us? What about mom?..." "What about you let me answer your question?" Karen was always a talker. She barely shut up. "Your mother and I are worried but encourage her to live her dream and if this is she wants, she's an adult. She knows where home is if she wants to come back."

"Karen, I'll be fine. I'll write to you often. Trust me." She smiled back but that worry smile she got when she was pretending she was ok with something but not 100%. "Oh my father, that lip on Korin is swelling. Let me get a cold rag along with food. No since in mom seeing you are your worse." "Ale too dear." She waved a hand back as if to say she heard but did not turn around as she pushed the double wing doors that lead to the kitchen.

Father leaned an elbow on the bar and looked around the room. There was a simple bard playing a song on his drums. It was classic dragon vs. a group of underdog adventures slaying the dragon and relishing in the treasure they found. It was an old story that was told to children as they sat on their grandfather's laps eating a sweet their grandmother made for them.

"So after we eat, there is work still to be done at the smithy. I need your eye on a special order. Plus the coal isn't going to shovel itself and the wood needs chopping and collecting and…" "Father, what is she a man? She can't do all that! Leave her be. Let her go home and rest." Karen said firmly as she served them their meal. "Karen, if she wants to join the militia, she's going to go through much, much worse than chopping wood. Plus it helps guide accuracy and strength. As far the coal is builds tolerance to heat and discipline. Too much coal at once the pit grows to hot, but too little and the pit grows cold. You must watch it and learn when to add. Therefore discipline. Believe it or not she is continuing to train even while helping me out. Another angle, if she quits, which is unlikely, she has a backup plan working in the family smith."

Karen sat the last plate down and tisked. "Korin, what man would ever want a blood covered, sweaty, sooty women as a wife? They want elegance not a shield on their wife's back. Isn't there anything else you'd rather do? I'm sure I can find a job for you here at the tavern somewhere."

Korin slammed her mug down and turned around in her stool and stepped off. Being a bit taller than the average women had advantages… sometimes. She grabbed her bag and yanked open the door to the tavern and looked once at her father who had heart broken eyes and her sister who had a shock expression. She broke the gaze ad slammed the door so hard the sign outside swung a bit.

_I can do anything a man can do, maybe even better. But who am I kidding, Karen's right, what man would ever want a woman like her._

After grinding teeth, grumbling and walking for a bit she looked up and saw her feet led her to the one place that made her feel safe. The smell was like no other. She opened the door to the family smithy. An older heavyset dwarf was at the anvil with leather gloves and apron on banging away at a glowing red sword. "Good day Theo. How's the Thomson order coming along?" Theo was mid swing and he looked up and saw Korin hanging her bag on a nearby hook. "So las, did your da beat ya today or was it the other way around? I notice the lip, but it looks like the wound is not as deep this time. " Korin sighed and smirked a bit. "We stopped at a tie. Then we went to the tavern to see… Karen." Theo shook his head and continued to hammer the steel. "What now Korin?" Korin shrugged and grabbed a shovel off the wall. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to take my anger out on this coal and wood." Theo grunted in acceptance but and returned to hammer the steel.

Korin started to shovel the coal and turn the pit to get the heat just right. About an hour goes by and the door to the smithy opens and her father comes through with a small bag in hand. His eyes met hers and Korin nodded and went back to work. Her father closed the door then looked at Theo. "Uh Theo, can you give us a minute? Why not grab a bite to eat?" Theo hammered once more and then picked up the sword and slid it into the old barrel filled with water. The water hissed and steam rose around the sword. He pulled it out and the redness was mostly gone. He placed it on the table behind him then removed the apron and gloves. "If Mr. Thompson comes by tell him when I get back ill only need about another hour to finish the job." Her father nodded and watch the man waddle out of the smithy.

The door closed behind him and her father looked back at Korin. She could feel his eyes on her. "Yes father? Can I help you?" He lifted the bag up and said casually, "You left your meal at the bar. Thought you should eat. Plus I stopped by the temple and got some cream for that wound so it doesn't get infected." Korin stopped shoveling and leaned on the shovel. "Do you agree with her?" Her father looked like a hurt puppy. "Nah Korin. One day, the bards will be singing songs and telling tales of one of the first women in the military and how great she was! Little girls will play with sticks and pretend to be like you." He walked over as he spoke and placed the bag of leftovers on the table. "No dad, about Karen saying no man would ever like me "that" way because of me being who I am?" He side hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Nope, I believe you will one day find the guy who is willing to put up with all of your craziness." She playfully shoved him and smiled. "So how about helping me on the special order?" Korin grinned and nodded. "You've been talking about this order the last couple of days, when are you going to tell me who this is for? I mean, how do I know who will sign for the weapon when it's ready?" He winked and ruffled her hair. "In due time child."

She finds out she is making a single handed sword with a single teal stone in the hilt. Soon Theo comes back and gruffly asked as he leaned in, "Can I come in or will an object fly towards my head like last time?" Last time Theo was asked to leave, Korin and her father got into a heated argument. It was actually about her wanting to join the military. When he refused, she was furious. He agreed shed be good, but he was hoping when she joined it was not going to be in the middle of a huge war. A war he could lose her. She proceed to throw a hammer at the door, just as Theo opened the door coming back from his break. She laughed and responded with "Nah, I'm out of hammers today Theo."

Her dad leaned to Theo and whispered something to Theo and he nodded in agreement. Her father grabbed the bag and insisted she go upstairs and eat her lunch. They lived in an apartment above the smithy so she climbed up the stairs and headed for her part of the room she once shared with all of her sisters. There was two set of bunk beds for all four of them that her father built. Now she was the only one that still lived at home so she basically had the room to herself unless his nephews and niece came over to play or spend the night.

Korin sat at the oak table and finished her food. She glanced at the table and saw her sketch book and a couple nic naks from various adventures from either traveling with family or when a bard would pass through town. She turned around in her chair and looked at the empty beds. She remembered nights where her oldest sisters would hang over the edge, her younger sister would lay down on the bed across from her. Kat (the oldest) would read aloud books and read to us all every night until the moon was high above the house. They'd talk about their dreams and crushes. Sure they loved to talk to each other, but there were many fights over clothes, chores, neatness and messiness, the basics of sibling rivalry. She finished her meal as memories flooded in her mind.

She was startled when she heard a knock at her door. A beautiful women that looked like an older version of two of her sisters poked her head in the doorway. "Hi mother." Her mother smiled and came in and grabbed a chair and brought it to the desk where Korin sat. "Hello Korin. How was your day?" Korin heavy sighed, "Oh you know worked with father in the smithy, had lunch at the tavern… worked out in the field… you know the basics." She quickly mumbled through working in the field because it makes her mother upset when she thinks about Korin join the militia. "Honey I have come terms that you are joining the military. You can be honest with me. Wait, what's on your lip?" "Oh!" she quickly touched the wound she got in practice. "Uh um well, I didn't pivot so I got hit." Her mother heavy sighed and grabbed a corner of her apron and licked it. Then she began to wipe the dried blood off. "Mom.. mom… MOM! I'm fine, it's a lesson. I learned and the next time I didn't get hit." She smiled sweetly and laid down her apron on her lap. "Ok sorry sweetie. I forget you're a woman sometimes. I still think of you being the little girl playing with your sisters. Anyways, I came up here to tell you that your father needs you down stairs." Korin nodded and stacked her trash and took it to the kitchen, then headed to the smithy once again.

Her father was kneeling by the pit and putting his gloves on and grabbed his apron. "Ah, there you are dear. I need your help holding the hilt on as I mold blade on to it." Korin nodded and grabbed her apron and gloves. He grabbed the glowing metal steel with a pair of grabbing tongs. She grabbed the hilt from pit with her tongs. They placed both pieces on the anvil and she grabbed another tool and gripped the hilt so it didn't move as her father worked on putting the pieces together.

A little less than an hour passed and the pieces were one. When he lowered the sword into the barrel of water, steam filled the area they stood. Then he placed it gently back into the pit to warm it back up to get its final shaping. "So father, mother is ok with me joining now?" He sighed and smiled a little. "Well, I've been talking to her slowly and she realized that you were very good at what you do. I showed her the nasty mark on my back that one time about a week ago. I think it showed her that you can protect yourself." She lunged for her father and hugged him around his neck. Her father was startled a little at first them warmly hugged his daughter back. "I'm going to miss you Korin. I'm going to miss my little tomboy." Korin spoke in a muffled voice as her face was still buried in her father's neck, "I going to miss you too father."

A few moments later after cleaning around room, her father pulled out the sword. He placed it on the anvil and called Korin over. "Come on Korin, you're going to do the final shaping." Korin stopped mid stride. "Excuse me? Father, I've only done the rough shaping on items. You know the kind you can fix if I make a mistake? I'm not ready." Korin's father motioned for her to come over. "Come on, your leaving in a couple days for training. You can't leave now without doing a final shaping. Now, you'll need the smaller hammer." She swallowed and grabbed the hammer. She began to shape and he guided her step by step on the shaping. He handed her a small stone, it was the teal stone she saw earlier in the day. He placed it in the hilt and she grabbed the pliers. It was a perfect fit. She grabbed the sword and slowly placed it in the water barrel. It sizzled and she let out a large breath. "I did it." She spoke softly then her voice grew louder. "I did it! I can't believe I did it!" She jumped up and punched her fist into the air in excitement. Her father beamed with pride. "You did kiddo. Now I will let the owner know it's ready." She stopped and looked in confusion, "Who IS the owner?" He pulled the sword out of the water now cool to the touch. "Korin, this is your sword." Her mouth dropped open. "Mine? I shaped MY sword." Her eyes glistened on the verge of tears. "Thank you! This is best thing you could have ever done for me!" She took the sword from her father and examined it closely. "Now you'll need to sharpen it daily for a while so it doesn't get dull."

The next few days she spent practicing with her new sword against her father. She was getting better daily. Then came the day she would ride to the training yard for the country's militia. She had her bag packed; her horse saddled and was tying the bag to the back of the horse. She had the horse tied to a post. She rubbed the mane and looked back behind her. All of her family were there. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought everyone would still be sleeping." Her father opened his arms and smiled while he spoke, "Oh honey sleep can wait." Her mother was holding one of the sleepy twins because dawn had not even broken. She placed a loose bang behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "I would never let you go without saying 'good luck' and 'we love you'. Come on Jackson, say good bye to aunt Korin." He sat up a little and waved a little, "Bye-bye auntie" and he began to suck his thumb. All three of her sisters, brother in laws, niece and nephews also came to say their goodbyes. She returned the "good-byes" and "I love you". She hoisted herself up on the tall black horse and turned him around. "Don't worry guys, I'll come visit as soon as I can. I will also write when I get the chance. I love you all." She cracked the reigns and kicked the ribs of the horse. The horse began to trot into the sunrise. Her shield was attached to her back along with the sword her and her father had made.

About three days on horseback she finally arrived at the gates of the training camp site. She hoped off her horse. She led the horse to the gate where a couple guards were standing at their post. "Halt, where do you think you're going little lady? The wenches enter in the back near the dinning hall. This entrance is for students that are joining the militia." His partner chuckled, "Look Travis, she has a sword. Do you think this thing is coming in to join?" Korin kept her mouth shut and just stood there letting the words wash over her. "I don't know Dirk, I did hear that the army was getting desperate, but this is… disgraceful." A moment of silence passed, "Oh, is it my turn to talk? Ok, before the gossip twins start up again. I have the paperwork filled out and the conformation from Master Mark stating that I have been approved to kick men's asses. So the longer we stand here chatting, the better chance I have to memorize your faces for a later date. For now I would like to enter and begin my training. If I show up late, then well we will all have a problem. I will get yelled at and then I will come looking for an "apology" and I am not the kind of gal that likes wasting my time with that kind of thing. So may I enter or…" she drubbed her fingers on her hilt. The men gapped at her and then stood up right. "You may enter, but only because you would just waste more time here while others arrive." She looked both ways and saw no one around therefore there was no line forming. She felt a since of pride and signed the log sheet. When a stable boy offered to take her horse, she politely declined but asked him to show her where the horses are kept so she can put him up herself. The boy eagerly nodded and showed her the way.

Once her horse was settled she looked around the area. There were men practicing in various parts of the center, men running in groups and some running various obstacles courses. She smiled and dug in her bag trying to find the paperwork that told her where to go from the stables. It stated that I needed to check in at the court masters office. I asked the stable boy where it was. He gave her directions and she flipped him a coin to take extra care of her horse. He grinned from ear to ear and saluted her and said, "Yes ma'am!"

She grinned and walked towards the court master's office. As she walked, she could feel the eyes of the men watching her and whispers buzzed. She held her head up and focused ahead. _Of course they are going to stare Korin; this is going to be an uphill battle getting your comrades to accept you. _

She arrived at a small building. She knocked on the door and a deep and gruff voice spoke, "Who is it? I'm very busy." She cleared her throat and spoke in a confident tone, "Yes sir, its Korin, Korin Stern." "Oh yes! Miss Stern, please come on in." She entered the room and it was extremely neat office. In front of his desk there were two chairs. There was a man hunched over his desk scribbling franticly on a piece of parchment. He placed the quill in the ink container. He grabbed a stamp and placed it on the bottom of the parchment. The man placed it on a large pile of other papers. He heavy sighed, "One more death letter to a poor, loving family that has lost a loving son. This war is getting… ah, anyways. Hello there Miss Stern, the folks here call me Master Mark." He held out his hand and she returned with a firm handshake. "I'm impressed Miss Stern, that's a pretty good handshake you got there." She smiled with pride, "My father taught me that the handshake shows your respect towards the one receiving it." He waved for her to sit and nodded, "I agree with your father Miss Stern. Now, where is your file?" He spun in his chair and looked in the neatly stacked files. "Ah, here we are. Stern, Korin R.! Wow, no wonder you were accepted. Your credentials are very impressive." "Thank you sir." She said with pride. He closed the file, "There is one thing that is going to be hard no matter how good you are Miss Stern." Korin bit her lower lip. "You are one of the first women to join the militia, so you will have to break through some tough barriers. No matter how desperate we are for soldiers, there will be some that won't like it. I hate to say it, but it's the truth." Korin let out a breath she had not realized she had held. "I understand sir, but I was born to be a soldier." He smiled a little and spoke, "I can tell by your hands. You have strong hands with hard callus."

A knock at the door and Master Mark spoke, "enter." A tall man with muscular structure and a light five o'clock shadow entered the room. "Ah, Sergeant Sebastian come in and have a seat." Sebastian saluted at Mark and sat down in the chair next to Korin. He smiled and looked back at Mark. "You asked to see me, sir?" "Yes Sebastian, this is Miss Korin Stern. You know we've had to make some changes since the war has become more…" he patted the pile of papers he had said earlier was a pile of death letters to families. "…fatal. So as you know we have expanded to recruitment requirements, such as accepting women." A thick tension filled the air and he turned to Korin. He spoke in a firm but frustrated tone, "I had heard rumors, but I thought it was just that, rumors." Master Mark leaned back in his chair and placed his fingers together. "No sir, we are indeed accepting women now, including Miss Stern here. Sergeant Sebastian, I'd like to introduce you to your new recruit." Sebastian stood up and clenched his fists, "Master Mark, surely you've made a huge mistake! I do not want this wimp in my platoon! I'm sorry sir, I will not do it." Master Mark stood up and came eye to eye with an angry Sebastian. "I don't remember asking Sergeant." Sebastian's fists were clenched so tightly from anger his knuckles were white. He whipped his head towards Korin, "You will never be as good as a man." With that he spun on his heels and slammed the door. The pile of papers for the families flew into the air and went everywhere.

After a couple seconds Master Mark angrily sighed and rubbed his forehead. She started to pick up the papers when Mark waved his hand at the door, "and that my dear will be your sergeant. Welcome to the militia!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just to inform everyone if there is no detail about their race, then assume they are human. Thanks everyone for their feedback. Like I said this is my first story so I'm learning the ropes. Thank you for all the feedback and enjoy!

Korin closed the Master's door behind her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, that went well. Let's see, troop twelve. Master Mark said it would be on the left a few buildings down. As she looked around, she had yet to see another woman. "6… 8… 10… ah 12!" She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, took in a deep breath and opened the screened door. With a squeak, the door opened to a long room with two rows 3 of bunk beds on each side with trunks in front of the beds and beside the beds. Inside there was a group of 8 men in tan shirts, combat boots and brown pants. They stood around a man a tad taller that was speaking loudly and angrily. "… I said I wouldn't have it, but I don't think I got to the old man." At the sound of the door opening, the group turned around and silence filled the room.

There were about 8 men standing in the room. She noticed two of them had pointed ears and were a tad shorter than the rest. She had seen a couple elves in her town, mostly passing through. Most of the people that lived in the town she grew up were human or dwarf. She was very interested about this one man who had a huge muscular structure and was very tall. Her father said they were called orcs. She had her grandfather talk about them in stories but had never seen one in person. Another man peaked around some of the other men's legs. He had a large beard that was braided and he was bald on top. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen him, but maybe when she talked to him, the name would come to mind. The hammer on his back also made her think even more like she had seen him before. They all stared at one another not saying a word for what seemed like forever. She saw the man that the others were listening to was none other than Sergeant Sebastian.

He made long strides toward Korin.

"Look here princess; this is a man's territory. Not some place where you can play and cry when you get hurt. You obviously didn't get it earlier, so I will explain it slower so that woman's thick head of yours will get it this time. I said, you don't belong here. I will not have you in my platoon!"

Korin looked right into his eyes not even flinching. "So where is an open bunk? I don't care if I get bottom or top. No skin off my teeth."

Sebastian gritted his teeth hard and glared at her.

"It looks like this trunk it open and empty. No one is in this bunk and the lid reads top so I guess I will put my stuff here." She said to no one in particular.

"Are you daft woman?" Sebastian asked "I'll put it easier for ya… GET OUT!" He shouted.

Korin ignored the man and walked to the empty trunk and placed her bag in the trunk and closed the lid. She sat on the edge of her trunk. "Don't mind me; go about your daily routine. I'll just follow you guys and soon get the hang of it."

"Oh you will pay for this Miss Stern, may the Gods have mercy you will pay." He opened the door and slammed it behind the soldiers.

The soldiers stood and then looked towards Korin. She looked towards them and shrugged. She stood up to open her trunk and began to undo her stuff. The soldiers slowly returned to their separate duties.

Korin heavy sighed. _Man that was tough. I didn't know it was going to be this hard. Come on Korin, you can do it. Keep your chin up. _She put all her clothes loose in the trunk and placed a figurine of Kord on the shelf by her top bunk.

She looked around and didn't see the others. She found her notebook. It was filled with sketches, a single pressed flower she found on the first day of spring after a particular hard winter and some of her personal ideas. She quickly climbed the bed and placed it under her pillow.

As she climbed down the ladder and heard a bell chime three times. "What does that bell mean?"

One of the soldiers stood up and stretched, "Dinner."

Another one placed a book down on his bedside table and chuckled, "You mean what they call dinner. Don't expect your mother's home cookin."

"Ah ok then." She followed the men out the door. Some looked like they were not happy she was there.

"Hey Korin is it?" One of the men about her height tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh… uh yeah it is."

"They call me Tyler. I'll give you a heads up. You are the first women to join the militia and I'm happy they are accepting them, but some, even in our platoon, are not happy. Just know you have at least one person backing you up. As long as you put a sword in the enemy, I could honestly care less if you're a man or a woman."

"Uh, thanks Tyler. I'm glad I have at least one teammate." She replied.

"Give it time and I'm sure others will come around." He patted her back and jogged to catch up with the other men.

Her smile faded and she followed the others to the cafeteria. She stepped into the large room and she saw hundreds of men talking and eating. There were elves, dwarfs and even a gnome sitting next to one of the few orcs. The gnome looked small in comparison. She saw two dragonborn sitting next to each other at a table. They looked similar to each other and she guessed they were twins.

She grabbed a tray and started at the line for food.

"Ah, you must be the lass everyone's talking 'bout." A heavy set human man with a stained white apron and a large brown beard said while scooping a brown stew.

"Uh yes sir." She stammered.

He slopped the stew into a bowl and placed it on the tray. "Ha. Good luck to ya."

She nodded and smiled a little.

A dwarf lady with a couple moles on her face and what Korin thought was a mustache handed her a roll with a pair of tongs. It made a rattle sound as if made of stone. She thanked the women and noticed she stood on a stool to get to the height of the serving table. She gave kind of a scowl when she realized Korin had looked down at the stool. Korin quickly averted her eyes.

There were water glasses lined up at the end of the line. As soon as she grabbed a glass she turned around and gazed at the rows of tables that had all the men gathered around. She soon saw a seat open that had a couple of her comrades at it.

"Can I sit here?" She asked the bald dwarf from cabin 12.

"You heard the sergeant, get out while you can woman." He answered he continued to eat.

"Yeah, don't you have shirt to stitch or are you too stupid to be a simple house wife?" One of the elf men asked as he ribbed with his elbow Tyler. Tyler batted the man's elbow away and looked at Korin.

The group laughed and Korin bit her lip. "Go to hell dumb asses. See if I get your back in combat dicks." She grabbed her water glass and tossed it at the dwarf's that shared his harsh words.

"You bitch!" He gasped as he wiped his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought the water would wash off the smudge, but I mistook that for your face. Good luck with…" She waved her hand in a circle in front of the face. "… that." Then she turned around and headed to the corner table to eat alone.

"You better be glad there are sergeants in the cafeteria this time. You won't be so lucky next time!" The dwarf told her loud enough for only her and some of the other's could hear.

Tyler simply looked down at his plate and cleared his throat. The dwarf sat down and wiped his face with a towel on the table. Tyler mouthed 'sorry' to her and looked back at his food.

She found a table in the corner that had no one at it. She continued to look around the room in a causal matter. She looked at the faces of the men who would go to battle with her one day. Some were light hearted it looked like because they would laugh and joke with one another. Other's looked as if they had been born with a scowl on their face.

Soon dinner was over; she did not meet anyone on good terms. In fact she thought she made more enemies. She headed back to her cabin. Some of the men were there, but as soon as they saw her enter, they returned to the activities. A greasy haired human man and the grumpy dwarf played chess with a trunk at the table; a group of men played a dice game on the floor. She thought to ask to play the dice game, but she had not made a good impression the first time, so she wanted to give them space and time to get used to her.

She headed towards her bunk and she noticed Tyler had a book propped on his chest for him to read. She saw that he was on the bunk next to her on the bottom. She climbed up her ladder and grabbed a book off her shelf and began to read.

She glanced down to Tyler. "What are you reading?"

Tyler scooted to the edge and looked up to Korin and smiled, "A Dragon's tail. I've read it a couple times, but it never gets old. How about you? What are you reading?"

She closed her book and showed him the cover. "The River that runs through the mountain. I have not finished it, but so far so good. I read the first book…"

He finished her sentence "The waterfall behind the trees! I liked that one. It was good. I recently finished the one your reading and if you liked the first one's ending then you'll like this ending as well."

She smiled and said, "Good to know."

He returned the smile. He drubbed his fingers on the hard cover and looked deep in thought. He got up from the bed and stretched. He leaned towards Korin as he stretched so it would look casual.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stand up for you at dinner. I just got these guys to not pick on me at the shortest human of our group. She noticed that he was indeed shorter than a typical human. She guessed 5' 5". She was even taller, as she was 5'10". He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Korin.

"Ok let me give you the breakdown of our group in cabin 12." He leaned on the bunk and looked at the group too busy to notice they looked at them.

"You met that guy, you know the one you threw water on? His name is Harold. He is a dwarf obviously, but don't let the shortness deceive you. When he has that hammer in hand, he is a beast."

He pointed to the human man with the greased back hair. "That there is Thomas. He is the bow wielder of the group. He was originally placed with cabin 8 which is all bow experts. Thomas can be 200 yards away and shoot an arrow and disarm your dagger. Anyways, Master Mark decided a new tactic was to have a more rounded platoon for when we go on missions."

"The two elves are actually cousins. They are pretty far from home, but the bastards that started the whole war have started attacking the elf villages. So their master started to send some of his men to help in the war. The one on the left with the long blond hair is Eric and the one on the right with the reddish short cropped hair is Fredrick. When Harold left the table, they said to me that they don't care about you being here. Apparently where they are from women fight in wars all the time so they were a bit confused on why some are upset." The two elves sat on bunks across from each other and quietly talked to each other. Occasionally they would laugh then continue to talk.

He looked around and he nodded towards the group that played dice on the floor that cheered when the sound of dice would stop after they pair would clank for a bit. "Kevin is the tallest of our group. He has pretty good strength, but has a hot temper. He is the one that wears a bandana all the time. I don't know if I could tell you what his hair looks like besides its brown and that's only because it shows a bit from under the bandana."

Korin nodded and try to remember the names and trademarks to tell them apart.

"Rico is the heavy set one sitting on the floor with a bag of goodies beside him. We call him the 'goat' because he pretty much eats everything. On the other hand, he has the most uplifting voice that will push you when you feel like giving up."

Korin laughed a tad and lowly pointed to the last man that wore only black except a gold necklace with the small pendent of the symbol of Pelor. "And what is his name?"

"Oh that's Marcus. He's pretty quiet but he is very good at healing the wounds. I mean, I got a broken leg during a practice drill and I was up and moving within hours. He has also been called a 'womanizer' because of his light brown hair and gray eyes that seem to hypnotize the women when he gets around them. He has a large scar on his back from protecting a child from being attacked."

"So now you know the guys." He rubbed his hands together and looked back at Korin. "So, by the look of your equipment it looks like a person who can handle a weapon."

Korin looked back at her sword and shield. They leaned against her trunk. "Yeah, I favor the shield and sword combo." She picked up the sword and twisted her wrist and flipped the sword. It spun in the air and she was able to catch it.

"May I?" He asked while he eyed the sword.

She handed him the sword.

"I'm impressed! Where did you get this well shaped sword? Who ever made it has great talent." He fingered the blade and hilt.

She beamed with pride, "I made it myself, my dad is a blacksmith and I've learned how to shape a sword."

He whipped his head up and eyed her. "Truly? I can't believe that! You are indeed a unique women."

He handed back the sword and she twirled it. She decided while it was out she would sharpen it. She dug in her trunk then to find her stone. She sat on the edge of the bed. She began to sharpen the sword.

Tyler flopped back on his bed. He scooted back to the center of his bed.

About ten minutes later. She eyed closely and the cabin door flew open. "All right you son of bitches, I'm not in a good mood…" Sebastian stormed into the cabin and slammed the door behind him. Korin noticed finally Sebastian's features. He had his salt and pepper hair pulled back into a pony tail and a couple scars on his face, but not real noticeable unless you really looked. He wore one hooped earring on the left ear.

Korin placed her sword gently on her bed and held the stone in her hand. _ Does he ever NOT slam the door when he enters or exits a room?_

"… but we need to suit up. There was an attack on a nearby town. They want basic recruits to sifted through the mess to find any survivors or clues on who caused it. We will be one of three platoons going. Be ready for a two day journey there and I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Sir, what town was attacked this time?" Kevin asked in a rough voice.

Sebastian rung his hands on top of his hair to flatten it and looked back at Korin with an actual pained look in his face but he quickly broke the gaze.

"Kindlton."

Korin's heart drop as she shouted, "What?!" She tried to stand up and hit her head on the top bunk's bed frame above her. She closed one eye, rubbed her head and quietly swore under her breath.

"Enough Korin, I know that is your hometown, but you belong to this platoon now. This is your family. Let's just get this over with." Korin stood up away from the bed frame and gripped the stone that she still had in her hand and gritted her teeth.

The group looked on at Sebastian and I.

"My roots and family are still there!" She growled.

He turned his back to her and spoke soft enough she had to strain to hear, "Maybe not anymore." He slammed the door behind him.

_Well can't sit around here for twenty minutes. Plus it will take the whole platoons the full two days to get there. I could ride there by myself and get there faster. I have to go. I know it will be break several rules. Am I willing to risk it? If my family is in danger I would battle dragons to protect them. Also the man still slammed the door. _

She grabbed her bag from the trunk and stuffed clothes roughly. She begin to loop the sword belt and sheathed her sword. She weaved her head so a shield strap laid across her chest. She hooked her family's shield to the strap. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She noticed the men looked at her as she left.

Tyler ran after her, "Korin, calm down. You can't even leave until the platoons are all ready."

"Bull crap Tyler. I'm not waiting for shit for brains over there…" She pointed to the area where Sebastian headed as he left the cabin. "… to get their shit together. I'm going to see my family and no one is going to get in my way. If anyone asks, I'm on my own and I'll meet ya there." She jogged towards to the stables.

Korin cried out to the stable boy to help her get her horse ready. The stable boy was confused, but did as he was told. Minutes later she hoisted herself onto her horse and cracked the reigns to get the horse into a run.

The guards stopped her at the gate.

"Get out of my way." She demanded.

"Miss Stern, you must wait for your squad."

She unsheathed her sword and pointed the tip at the guard's neck, "I will take the consequences at a later date, but today my family needs me. Now, I said get out of my way. I know how to use this and I'd rather it taste its first blood on an enemy, not a guard."

He glared at her, but opened the gate. It was opened for it her to get through.

He warned her that he would report her to her sergeant.

"I understand, but I have my family to save."

Korin and her horse rode through the night and most of next the morning. She decided to stop at a creek for her and the horse to rest also so she can get some fresh water. Moments later she continued on to her town.

Her stomach turned as she soon saw the smoke in the distance. Tears whelped into her eyes but the air wiped them away.

"Conceal don't feel!" she chanted as she rode closer to her town. Her father taught her that saying when she was little. He taught her to that saying one day when she practiced with a young boy and she got hit hard in the arm, "Korin, don't cry."

"Why?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and whimpered a little.

"You are the only one to who should know your weakness. No one else should see your weakness. If you cry then they will know that you are weak there and continue to attack there. Conceal, don't feel. Now you say it."

She her voice shook a little, but she said, "Conceal, don't feel."

She shook the memory out of her mind and focused on the town ahead.

She made the horse slow to a trot as she came into the site of the smoldering town. There were burnt buildings that still had smoke coming out of the rubble. Bodies were all over the ground. She hopped off the horse and gaped at her city. She looked at the bodies and barley recognized them as human. Some had their faces' missing. She slowly moved around the entrance.

After a moment of shock filled she remembered to check on her family's homes. First was one of her sisters and all that was left was rubble. "NO!" she cried out and came to it. She stepped onto the once porch she sat on when she held her niece for the first time. There was a tiny red bow her niece used to ware. Korin lightly picked it up and cried out for her niece and sister. After she shifted through the rubble she found a tiny girl's hand that held a women's hand under a support beam. She gasped and held her chest. _No._ She thought.

Korin quickly ran back away from her sister's home. Next was her parent's home. "Please by all that is holy, have someone be alive!" Her parent's home was not burnt but the glass was broken and the door hung off its hinges.

"Shit." She ran in, sword drawn.

"Mother! Father!" In the living room she first laid eyes on her father who had one hand on his sword and his shield in the other. He still held on to the items that taught her so much. He had a blade gash on his back and his eyes wide open. Korin gasped and tears filled her eyes. As she knelt down to her father, her hands shook with rage and sadness. "Blessings be with you father as you travel to the other side." She lightly kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

She continued on farther into the house. In the kitchen her mother slumped in the corner on the floor. She sat in a pool of blood. She then noticed that she held something tightly in a blanket. She walked slowly and moved the blanket. She gasped as she saw it was one of the twins, Jackson. There was a gash on her mother's head and then a cut on her throat. She moved the blanket to see if Jackson was still alive. The pale white baby had blood all over his body. She could see a stab wound in Jackson's stomach.

"Jackson! Mother! Who did this to you?! I vow they will pay with blood! Wait, if Jackson is here, where is James?" She stood up and cried out, "James! Are you here?"

She walked back to the living room and heard a small cry. Her stomach turned and she quickly moved to where she heard the cry. She moved to the closet that was slightly open. There James was curled up in a ball covered in blood. When she knelt down, she placed a hand on him.

"James! James its Auntie Korn! Come here darling. Let me help you!" James tried to roll over and cried out in pain. Korin dropped her sword and cradled her nephew in her arms. "Where does it hurt James? Where did the bad man cut you?"

"Tummy…" he cried out.

She carefully picked him up and cradled him.

"Aunt Korn?"

"Hush sweetie. It's ok, I'm right here." She laid him on the couch and pulled out her med kit from her bag. She began to bandage him up. She ran to her old bedroom and found it ransacked. Korin wrapped up the little one year old in a blanket.

_Damn, I wish I knew more about healing. This would be the perfect time for a dashing hero to come in and help me._ Just as she was thinking that she heard her name.

"Korin! KOOORIN!" A man called out for her.

_Could this be my hero?_

"Korin!" The voice came closer and a man stepped into her childhood home and had his sword pulled out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn, I wish I knew more about healing. This would be the perfect time for a dashing hero to come in and help me._ Just as she was thinking that she heard her name.

"Korin! KOOORIN!" A man called out for her.

_Could this be my hero?_

"Korin!" The voice came closer and a man stepped into her childhood home with his sword pulled out.

It was none other than, Sergeant Sebastian.

_What the hell Kord? You couldn't send someone a bit more useful?_

"There you are Korin! Gah, you've only been in the squad less than a couple days and have already broken several rul… Who is that? Is that a survivor?" Sebastian came to the couch and knelt down beside her.

"He's my nephew. He is badly wounded, but I did the best I could. He's only about eight months old. His brother did not make it and I haven't found his mother or father."

Sebastian looked at the child who shook from fear and pain. "I don't know if he can make it Korin. Let me try something." He began to chant and magic waves poured from his fingers and poured into James's wound. The bleeding settled down, but did not stop completely.

"Well, I lessened the bleeding, but he needs to go to a temple and seek greater help. There is one less than a day's journey from here at the edge of the forest. It will be camouflage to look like a rather large tree so it would not get attacked in instances like… this. I will wait for the rest; you go take your nephew there. That doesn't mean you're off the hook, but I will look the other way for this instance. Go on!"

She wrapped up James and hurried out the door. "Thank you sergeant."

"GET! Are you deaf woman?! Don't push my patients."

She cradled little James in her arms and swung onto the horse and kicked it to full speed towards the temple.

Several hours later she arrived to the edge of the forest. She hopped off the horse and looked around.

_Now the quote was "A rather large tree in a forest"? Of course he couldn't be more specific! This must be part one of my punishment. _

She saw a rather large tree that looked a little different than the others. She hopped off the horse and jogged up to the tree while she held on to little James. She banged on the bark. "Hello?! Please help, my nephew is in grave danger, please open up!"

Nothing happened.

_Maybe it's another tree. _

She looked behind the large tree and heavy sighed. While she cursed to herself and looked down to her nephew, he was asleep, but now had a pale color and a shallow breath.

A voice called out, "Wrong tree my lady. That's a regular tree. The only thing you'll get out of that one is a sore hand from banging on the bark."

She turned and saw a small window at a nearby tree. The window revealed two eyes.

She rushed over to the equally large tree.

"My lady do you realize what time it is?" The voice asked as it let out a yawn.

She had not noticed but it must have been the early hours.

"Sir, please my nephew is dying in my arms. Please help! I have money."

The eyes looked down at the bloody blanket. "Oh my deary!" The once sleepy voice sounded wide awake. He slammed the door shut and a beetle she thought was real, slowly turned and a door opened. "Come child. Lay the baby on that bed over there!"

There was a short, heavy set dwarf man with a long white beard that reached almost to the floor. He wore a red robe that was too long and didn't quite fit around his large stomach. Lucky for her he wore a pair of trousers as well. The short man pointed towards a bed with crisp white sheets on it. He closed the door behind her and waddled towards the bed.

She quickly put James on the bed and stood upright.

He took the blood soaked blanket off James and winced. "My dear how did this happen?"

Korin quickly explained the attack to the man.

He continued to examine the James as she spoke. He nodded once and a while to show he understood.

"Ok, that's enough information for now. Right now I need space to work. Why not start some tea in one pot and hot water for bandages in another."

Korin nodded and realized how tired she was. She shook her head as a yawn came out of her mouth. _No, James needs me to stay awake. Come on Korin, snap out of it._

She walked in a hurry to the cold fire pit near the kitchen and pulled out her flint stone. She struck it once and sparks flew. Soon embers began to grow and she hurried off to the kitchen area. She began to look around the kitchen for tea leaves. She found some in a metal jar. As she fumbled to find a couple fire pit kettles she heard her nephew cry out in pain. She turned her head around and looked at the man standing over James.

"Don't worry dear. It may sting the wound but it will seal the wound and limit the infection. Actually his crying is good because it means he is active and not unconscious."

Korin winced but nodded. She found two kettles. "Is the water outside sir?"

He nodded and continued to rub cream on James, "Take a left at outside and about 20 steps away there is a pump."

Korin hurried outside with the two kettles. Like he said there was a hand pump for the water. It was pretty primed so it didn't take much to start the water. As the water began to run she washed off the blood from her hands and arms. _I'm washing off the blood of my family. I still can't believe they are gone._ She splashed some water on her face. It was fresh and cool. It also helped bring her back to reality. She filled the kettles and picked them up. With her arms used to heavy metal and steel it was not a burden for her to carry them up the hill.

"Found it sir." She said as she closed the door with her foot.

"Thank you my dear. Thomas, my assistant, is my usual gopher, but he didn't come in today. I was curious on why that was until you told me of the attack on your town." The man's face dropped a little as he continued to work with James.

"My lady, he lived in that city. He would stay here for a week or so then go home for a couple days. About four days ago he went home to visit family and help around the house for his siblings and ill mother. I fear that he must not have made it. The lad was the kindest lad you would have met. He had the curliest red hair you had even seen. Then he had a pair of really dark green eyes."

As he continued to talk, Korin hung the kettles on two metal stands that made the kettles over the pit that was now a roaring fire. "I think I know him. He came to our family smithy with his dad to pick up a sword. It was before his father died in the war. His father had the same kind of hair. His mother got sick soon afterwards. My mother and I made her some food for her and her family once and a while. I saw him also once and a while in town with his siblings in the market. He took care of his little sister and brother as they were his own."

He chuckled, "Aye that was his way. He loved his siblings. That's why he came to work for me in the first place. His mother could no longer work and they needed money. So he soon found me. He was such a caring lad. No matter how big or small or even creature. The lad even brought in a barn owl that had a broken wing and begged me to help him. I did and now the owl hangs around here. He even taught him how to deliver letters and packages. He named him Archimedes. Poor thing, I will pray for him once I am finish with little James here."

Korin walked over to where James laid. He slept and his color was better than when she brought him in. She sat down on the bed beside him.

"I gave him something for the pain and to help him sleep. Now, let me introduce myself properly. They call me Reginald." He wiped his hands on a towel and stuck his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Korin Stern. Thank you so much for helping me at this time of night." She returned the hand shake. Reginald eyed her as she shook his hand.

"Oh las, that's why the Gods blessed me with this gift. To help others in their time of need. By the way that is a firm handshake you got there." He waddled to throw the towel into a basket with other towels.

Korin looked down at James. There was a loose strand of hair in front of his eyes. She moved it to show his innocent face. "Thank you sir, my father ta…" The memory of her father's body on the floor came to her mind. For the first time, a tear came to her eyes.

"Las, are you ok?" Reginald asked as he glanced at her while he looked through the cabinets.

She wiped away the tears and cleared her throat. "Yes sir. Sorry, it's just been a long night. Anyways, my father taught me to give a firm handshake to show respect to the person receiving it."

"Respectful man your father." He said with a stretched high to get a clear jar just inches away from his reach.

She walked to the shelf and was able to get it down with ease.

"Ah thank you deary. So, you said you were at the recruitment military facility, correct?"

She cracked a smile and spoke with pride. "Yes sir."

"Impressive my lady. Then you are one of the few women in the militia. You look like a woman who didn't want to be the average house wife."

She shrugged, "Not sure, didn't really come to mind. I had my heart on the military since I was able to hold a sword."

"I understand las. I believe the Gods blessed you with the ability to lead the path for other women to help in this awful war." He waddled to a low shelf that had towels folded and strips of cloths in a basket. He grabbed a couple of each.

Reginald put some of the strips and towels in the kettle of hot water. He used some tongs to make sure they got soaked. Then took a bucket from a nearby shelf and put the towels and strips in the bucket. Steam rose from the bucket as he walked back to James's bed. "He might cry again because of the heat from the strips and towel but the heated water will reduce the infection even more. I just wanted to warn you."

He dabbed the towel in on the wound. James winced but didn't wake. He grabbed a powder from right above the bed and sprinkled it over the cut then began to wrap the wound. James fussed but slept through the pain.

_That face made her think of James's father. He looked just like him when he winced just now. I wonder if his father is even alive. Will he remember him or his mother or even his brother? He is awfully young. _

"I've done all that I can do at this point. Now all we can do is pray. We will have to keep an eye on him through the night." Reginald sighed as he stepped back and looked down at the boy.

She smelled the tea brew, so she took the kettle off the hook. She grabbed two mugs and poured some for her and Reginald. He thanked Korin and sipped on it.

"Now Ms. Stern, you may sleep here with him or you can go to the guest room."

"Please Reginald, call me Korin and no I'll stay here thank you though. I promise to try to get some sleep."

Reginald patted her knee, "Ok Korin, if there is a change or you have concern, come get me." He stretched and took the last swig of tea. He placed the cup in the sink and waddled up the stairs to his room.

Korin sighed and climbed into the bed where James slept with peace. She cradled him in her arms and sang a song that her mother sang to her and her siblings when they were little. As she sang it softly, her throat began to crack from memory of her mother. She soon let the tears slowly fall.

_Mother, I should have stayed home. I should have been there to protect you. I should have been there beside father killing those sons of... Ugh. Please forgive me. I will put the one who did this to our family so far under that his ancestors won't be able to find them. This I vow. _

She kissed James on the forehead and continued to hum the lullaby. Soon her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"Stand back. I warn you. I'd rather not kill if I don't have to. If you so much as touch my wife, I will behead you where you stand."

_Father? You're alive? What is going on? _

Korin realized she was in her childhood home. She saw that is was dark outside so the room was light by candles and lanterns. The candles that her father would light before dinner sat on the table. There were four candles in the center of the table. Her father would say before bedtime to make a nightly wish and let each one of her and her sisters' blow out one candle to make the wish come true.

She saw her father shield and sword raised at a figure in the shadows. She couldn't tell who it was or even what it was because it was rather large.

"Duncan!" She heard her mother cry out from behind her in the kitchen. "Herriot, grab the boys and run. I'll hold them off." Korin saw that her mother held Jackson who cried in fear. "James! James where are you?" Her mother franticly looked around the room.

Korin turned to see her father and the shadow. The shadow had metal object and she only knew that because she could hear the sound of it hit her father's shield, but it was too dark for her to make it out.

A deep voice grumbled, "Is this the runt you are looking for?" Another shadow stood in the hallway. Again the shadow was unclear, but she could hear the cry of her nephew James.

Korin tried to move but was unable to. She screamed towards the shadow to let him go. Suddenly the world stopped. Everything froze. The shadow that held James turned towards Korin.

In a gravelly voice it spoke, "You should have been here Korin."

_What? Did that thing just speak?_

The shadow that attacked her father spoke behind her, "You should have laid in your blood and maybe your family would be still alive Korin. You decided to run somewhere, but we will find you." The first shadow spoke up once again, "When we find you, we will finish the job and kill you. You are the one we are after."

Her stomach heaved and the world returned to movement.

Her mother screamed. The shadow's hand rose and lowered a blade to James's stomach. "No!" Her mother and Korin cried out. Blood splattered the ground.

Her father quickly turned around to see why her mother cried out. At that exact moment the shadow raised its weapon and stabbed her father. He coughed and up came blood. "Duncan, no!" Her mother gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. "…_cough_ Run Harriet. Run!"

Her mother began to run into the kitchen to the back door while she held Jackson.

The shadow that sliced James dropped him to the ground and James made a painful cry out. The shadow hurried to her mother to block her exit.

Korin tried to move once more but she couldn't move her legs. She was frozen.

Her father got up and swung one last big swing of his sword towards the shadow. It made contact but her father fell to his knees then fell forward.

Her mother screamed, "No! Please take me, but leave Jackson alone." Jackson continued to cry.

_Why can't I move? What is going on? Is this a dream?_

She shadow didn't respond and a glint of metal shone in the night. The gravel voice spoke up, "Where is your fourth daughter, Korin? I found three and killed all of them, but I've not found the one I'm seeking."

Her mother stammered, "What do you want with her? She is not here."

The shadow slapped her mother. "Where is she you bitch?" the shadow yelled.

"I'll die before I'll tell you." Then her mother spat in the shadow's face.

The shadow growled and then cry out of pain came from her mother then the sound of Jackson's cry went silent.

_NO! No, I have to do something._

She was soon able to move her lead felt feet. She came close to her mother. The shadow whispered to the other shadow. "The girl is not here. You said she would be here. The master is not going to be happy." She knelt down beside her mother's body.

_They killed you all because of me. Why do they want me? What on hell is going on? _

"Shut up dumbass, can't you see that I see that?" The first shadow said to the second.

The shadow sniffed the air and turned to Korin and spoke quietly, "We will find you and we will take you to the master to get what we need."

The shadow leaned down to Korin who shielded her mother and Jackson. The shadow pulled out a jagged coal black dagger with a silver hilt. He held the weapon for a minute and twirled it in the air to give Korin a good look at the weapon. Then suddenly he stabbed her right side. As he pulled the dagger out of the wound the jagged edges made the wound worse.

She cried in pain and put her hands over her wound but it continued to bleed through her fingers. The blood felt real, but this should be just a dream.

Through gridded teeth she gasped, "Who are you?" Korin said with anger. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHO?" She screamed.

"Whoo! Whoo!" Korin sat straight up and gasped. She attempted to get her bearings. She turned slightly to look around and a sharp pain shot on her side.

She began to sweat and looked down. Saw the sheets and her shirt covered in blood. She shook and raised her shirt. She stared at the wound and wondered if that was a dream after all.

"Who! Who!" She turned and saw an owl sitting on a bookshelf.

_This morning keeps getting weirder and weirder. Oh wait, that's that owl that hangs around here. _

"I guess you are Archimedes." She whispered. She slowly got up and felt lightheaded. She stood for a moment and looked down and saw that there were fresh bandages on James.

_I guess Reginald changed the bandages last night as I slept. Maybe he can give me some of that cream that he gave James to heal my wound. _

She hobbled over to the kitchen and found a wet towel. She unbuttoned the lower part of her shirt and saw the wound. She began to wipe off the blood.

As she continued to clean the wound, she hobbled to the stairs.

She cried out for Reginald. "Coming las, coming."

A now dressed Reginald came down the stairs. As he walked down the stairs he talked, "James did well last night, but it sounded like you had a rough…" he looked up and saw the blood on her and on the bed where she laid. "…night. My dear what on earth happened?"

"I honestly couldn't tell ya because I have no idea." Korin said as she looked down at her side.

Reginald hurried to her and led her to a different bed. He had her lay down. As he began to examine her wound, Korin explained the dream.

"… and then the shadow pulled out the dagger and in the dream I began to bleed. I thought it was just a realistic dream that I felt the blood. I guess not. Then I asked, 'who are you.' But then I woke up."

"Deary me. This is no ordinary wound. It has dark magic within it. I can try my best to heal it, but I must do research to find out what it is." He grabbed a couple things before returning to her bedside. He began to clean it when a knock at the door came. "It's like main street here. Hang on Korin." He waddled to the door and called out, "coming! I'm coming!"

Reginald opened the eye door and spoke softly. Then he closed the eye door and opened the regular door. In the doorframe was Sebastian. He bowed slightly at Reginald and he walked in.

Korin quickly covered her wound and sat up.

_ Fuck that hurt, but I can't let him see me like this. If he see me wounded, he'll send me home… or wherever but out of the military for sure. _

"Ms Stern, how are you this morning." He asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, just fine." She stammered. Reginald raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Sebastian walked closer to her and squinted at her shirt. "Korin, are you bleeding?" He whipped back to Reginald and then back at Korin.

She heavy sighed and lifted her shirt and revealed the wound.

"By the God's Korin, what did you do?" He rushed over looked closer at the wound. "Reginald, what happened?"

Reginald opened his mouth to say something, but Korin stopped him and began to explain the dream.

"A jagged dagger? Hm. Odd. Ok, so can you fix her up so she can get back to training?' Sebastian asked as she sat back down on the bed.

"Oh I'm going to try sir. I was telling her earlier, there is dark magic behind her wound, but I will have to do research and that might take a bit."

"Well, do much as you right now please Reginald and I will continue treatment on the road." Korin said as she laid down and lifted her shirt.

Reginald waddled over and began to clean the wound. Sebastian stood there for a moment then spoke up, "How's your nephew? Did he make it?"

"Yes sir, he made it just fine. It was touch and go for a while, but he made it. He will have a scar on his stomach but that will be all that remains. Hopefully he won't remember much." Reginald said softly then poured a liquid on Korin that started to foam a bit and Korin grunted from the sudden shock of pain. She grabbed the bed sheets with her fists and gripped them to control the pain.

"Good las, keep still." Reginald said as he began to chant some words and magic began to flow onto Korin, but the magic didn't take. "What?" he gasped. He tried again, but still nothing.

Sebastian looked over the short man and asked what was wrong. "The spell is not working. It's like there is a barer that is blocking it." Reginald stammered. He tried several different spells, but nothing worked.

"Well, I have to sow it up with my extra kit." Reginald huffed and waddled to a trunk.

As he fumbled in the trunk, Sebastian spoke up. "Korin, I might as well tell ya." He hung his head, "Korin, I'm sorry to say that there were no other survivors. I think I found James's parents. They were in your parent's back yard. The man had an ax and looked like he had been chopping wood and the women was in the shed. I'm sorry, but they were also killed."

Korin heavy sighed and she tried to hold back her tears. "Now what do I do?!"

"About what?" he asked.

Korin raised one eyebrow in confusion. "About James?"

Sebastian eyed her. "What about James?"

Korin was in disbelief. "What am I going to do about James and not having a place to call home? I'm all he has!" Korin said a little louder than needed to be and regretted it when her side surged with pain.

Sebastian pulled out a chair from a nearby table and sat down. "Korin, he will go to the orphanage in the next city. We will pray that he finds a good family or grows up happily there. And you will return to camp to continue your training. Then join the others in the war." Sebastian stated bluntly.

Reginald began to sow up the wound, but said nothing.

"But he is my nephew! I can't just abandon him! He needs me!" His brow furled and his tone got stricter. "You signed up for this. You signed up to be a soldier. Babies are not supposed to be a training center or even worse war!"

"If I had not signed up for the service, then I would have been there to stop this! I would have saved my family!" She said exasperated.

Sebastian abruptly stood up and the chair fell to the ground. "If you had been there, you would have died and eventually James would have died a slow painful death, is that what you would have wanted?"

James abruptly woke to the sound of the chair hitting the ground and the shouts between Korin and Sebastian.

"You want me to abandon my only living family member to a family I don't know and will never know? I took care of him, I helped his mother during delivery, I have seen him grow up, and I can't throw that away!"

James began to cry. Reginald finished the stitches and Korin sat up. "Korin, wait I need to do some more things, sit down please."

Korin stood up and walked to James. She carefully picked him up and held him tight. "Give me a minute sir. I want to calm James down first."

Sebastian took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly to try to regain control of his growing anger.

"No Korin, I want you to give James a life that you cannot provide. You cannot take care of a child while battling off a demon. You cannot provide the security of staying in one place and calling it home. You cannot give him the attention that they desperately need at this age because you will be busy with your training if not in full blown war. Korin, you know this in your heart this is not the life you want for him. He needs a home that will provide all those things without complications. You need to go back to training to get ready for the war so that James will be safe wherever he ends up. You need to protect him without being near him. Got it?"

Korin just stood there and rocked James not but did not look up. She knew he was right, but she didn't want him to be. She wanted to keep her nephew, but she knew that was not reasonable. She looked back at Sebastian and heavy sighed. "I understand. I will continue to fight."

James was now calm and began to suck his fist. She grabbed a blanket and placed it on the floor and laid him on the ground. He began to play with his toes and cooed as he did.

"Good, now let's finish up that wound, pay Reginald for his services. We will contact the orphanage to let them know he is coming once he is able to be transported. I'll give you a few moments to wrap things up. Your horse is waiting outside." He turned on his heel and closed the door behind him.

Korin laid back down on her bed and heavy sighed. As she looked down at her nephew who had now rolled over on his stomach, Reginald dressed the wound.

"My lady, you are making the right decision for James. Your sergeant is right; war is no place for a child. He will grow up as normal as possible. He will more than likely find a loving family. When the church sends for him in a couple days he will be healed enough for travel. Go to war and remember that this…"She sat up and Reginald picked James off the floor then handed him to her. His big blue eyes looked up at her and he smiled. "This is what you are fighting for."

He finally finished the last wrap around her waist. "There you are my lady. Not the best I've done, but it's all I can do for now. Now I will continue to look up more about this wound and send Archimedes when I have more information to give. If you have any more dreams similar to this one, then send a message to me please. Here are some things that you will need to continue to treat the wound. Here a couple potions if it becomes infected."

She sat James on the blanket and he rolled over immediately. As she began to put the items in her bag, James began to stand. It was not the first time he had stood, but then he took a wobbly step and then another. A couple steps later he met Korin with her open arms. She smiled and cheered as he smiled back at her. Tears fell heavy as she just realized she witness her nephew walk for the first time. It was going to be the last "first's" she saw of his and she was so happy to see it before she left. "Great job James! I'm so proud of you." She quietly whispered, "I know your mommy is too. Did you see that guys? He walked."

She picked up James and walked around the room. She began to talk to him. "James, I know you are only a baby, but I pray you remember your parents, you brother, your grandparents, your other aunt and niece all who love you! Of course know this, I love you and I'm going to give you to a loving home. Parents, who have time to play with you, raise you to be a respectable man and give you the fond memories that I would be able to provide you. I love you and I will continue to love you forever. I will find the people that killed our family and make them pay. Good bye James." She hugged him tight and kissed him on the forehead lightly. James spoke softly, "Bye bye Auntie?" He asked as he reached for her face with his small hand.

_Well fuck, there goes all control I had over my sadness. _ Tears whelp up but she blinked them away to not show her sadness to James.

"Yes James, bye-bye time. I love you!" She poked his little nose with one finger to make him giggle.

She looked at Reginald and he had a solemn look on his face. She handed James to him and she flattened her shirt and her fingers ran over a pin that was on her shirt. The pin was of the family name crest. It was a small blue shield with a gold buck standing on a hill top.

A tear fell from her cheek and removed a pin from her uniform. "Can you give this to the person who picks up James? I want him to keep it to remember me or at least remember that someone out there loves him?"

Reginald nodded and pocked the pin. Reginald placed James on the blanket on the floor and he began to play with his toes. Then he turned and opened his arms up for Korin to receive a hug. They embraced and she heavy sighed once more.

She whispered "I know that we didn't know each other long but thank you for everything. James means the world to me. Thank you also for helping me, but honestly your help for James means more to me than you can ever imagine."

They pulled back away from each other and he nodded. He tucked a lose hair behind her ear, "That's why I'm hear my child, to bless those in need."

Korin reached in her pocket and pulled out a pouch. She counted a few coins and then handed the rest of the bag to Reginald. "Oh my lady Korin, this is too much."

She pocketed the coins left and turned around. "No Reginald. Between the healing and the caretaking… and my only family member left in your hands, I still owe you, much more. Can you write when James leaves please?"

He smiled and nodded. As she opened the door, she heard a sound that made her heart melt, "Bye-Bye Auntie!" James called out.

_Shit, keep it together Korin! Conceal, don't feel. Say bye without the tears. You can do it. _

"Bye-Bye James, I love you!" She blew him a kiss and waved back to him as she closed the door behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Just to let everyone know, this is will become a romance story. Korin has to go through some tough times to make the love for the person stronger. I hope yall are enjoying the story so far. I will continue to TRY to post at least once a week if not every other week. :) I did change the rating from "T" to "M" because there is some graphic violence so far and chapters to come, some love scenes and language. Just in case. :) Thanks for the advice and comments! **

_Come on Korin, this is the best for James. _

She placed her hand on her heart and vowed to see him again one day.

She climbed down the steps from Reginald's temple. Sebastian had his back turned towards the building and was brushing his horse. Next to his horse there was her horse tied to a tree.

"So Sergeant Sebastian, how did you get my horse?" She asked as she began to untie the reign that was tied to the tree and began to pet the horse.

Sebastian continued to brush but his eyes didn't move. "We found him running away from the town about a couple hours out. Tyler got worried when you were not with him. He led the horse back to the town and took care of him until I took over him when I went to the temple to get you."

"Oh… well, thank you." She sighed.

"It wasn't a favor for you; it was more like I didn't want to share my horse on the way home with you." The last part it sounded like he hissed out. "Come on, the platoon is putting out the last of the fires at the town. They'll be waiting for us."

Korin hoisted herself onto the saddle and nodded. He cleared his throat and kicked the horse into a gallop. Korin followed suit.

No words were really exchanged except the occasional warning that he decided to change directions.

About mid day he slowed his horse down and put a hand out for Korin to slow down as well. "We need to keep going but I'm hungry and the horses need to slow down for a bit so we don't wear them out."

He reached into a saddle pouch and pulled out some jerky. Korin's stomach growled. She realized that she had not eaten in over a day, just the tea from the night before at Reginald's.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Oh I'm sorry this is for me. I guess when you were breaking orders you forgot to pack rations. Huh?" He bit a piece of jerky and yanked at it.

"Are you kidding me sir?"

He continued to chew and shrugged. "If you had waited for your comrades you'd have something to eat."

"Sir if I had waited my nephew would be dead! I did what I felt was right. I may have broken a rule, but I refuse to apologize. You can punish me with whatever hell you decide, but I would do it again!"

A thick sense of tension hung in the air for a while. Her anger hid her hunger. _I will not let him see the hunger. I will not see the pain._

Soon Sebastian clicked his tongue and got his horse to return to a glop. She let out a low growl but followed behind him.

Korin began to smell the scent of fresh water. Then the sound of flowing water was soon heard. "We will stop at the creek up ahead for the horses to drink." He yelled out in front.

They reached the creek and they both slowed the horses to trot. Korin hopped off the horse and lead her horse to the creek. As the horse drank, Korin kneeled down to the creek and cupped her hands to took several gulps.

"Oh geez you didn't even bring your water skin? Are you just that stupid?" Sebastian chuckled as he kneeled down to fill his skin.

With the rage at its boiling point she stood up and walked back to her horse. She grabbed the reigns and hoisted herself back onto the saddle.

"Oi, where are you going solider?"

"Why do you care?" She asked as she turned her horse around.

"Because you are under my command, that's why!" He growled.

"You said you don't want a woman in your platoon. I refuse to leave the militia, but I just lost 99% of my family. I want to hit something and right now you are the closest target. I do not want to hit you, yet I know it would make me feel so much better. Since you continue to tell me what I already know I will choose to continue on ahead so I don't have to listen to your… issues." The last word was through gritted teeth.

His mouth dropped opened. "Korin, get off that damn horse and wait until I say it's time to go." He was so angry his vines popped up on his forehead.

"Look I saw my mother cradling her grandson in her cold… dead… arms. I had to step over my father who was trying to protect his family who had a gash across his back and neck. I saw my neighbors, friends… everyone I loved, dead in homes and streets."

His shaking from anger lessoned, but his face of anger did not change.

"I think I have a right to be a little pissed and you yapping at me about the rules I broke, which I will take punishment for when we get back, but right now that shit is not helping right now. So please let us just go. I want to say goodbye to my family."

He didn't move for a moment and didn't break eye contact. Then he grabbed his horse's reigns and hoisted himself onto a saddle.

"You will be going through hell when we get back to the center, do you understand?" He said as kicked his horse to begin to trot then began to gallop.

She nodded once firmly. She followed suit as soon there was enough space where she didn't feel the urge to run him over with her horse.

This time, the hours of travel there were no words exchanged.

Night fell and we still had another half day travel ahead of him so we silently stopped.

"I'll start the fire, why don't you find feed the horses."

She rolled her eyes once he turned around. As she fed some feed to the horse she heard him curse and a crack of wood splinter. She turned around and she saw he was having issues with starting the fire.

"What?" Korin asked as she walked over to Sebastian. "I can't find my stone to start the fire and the wood is wet."

Korin sighed and pulled out her flint stone she's had since her father started teaching her how to be a blacksmith. She called it her lucky stone. With a quick single swipe of piece of wood against her stone, a flame began.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "That's amaz... wait you remembered a flint stone but not your water skin or rations?" She shrugged and put the stone back in her pocket.

"It's always with me. I never leave it." She walked back over to her bed roll. She unrolled it and started untying her boots and bracers.

"Ok that's just odd." Sebastian said still confused.

"Not really. Should I take first watch?" Korin said bluntly.

He shook his head, "No, I'll take the first part. Get some rest."

She nodded and rolled on her side facing away from the fire. Korin tried to sleep, but James was on her mind. It was going to be a long night.

"Korin, please be careful." Her mother said as she hugged her daughter goodbye.

_Wait, didn't I already do this? _

Her siblings took their turns and said goodbye. Her brother in laws said goodbye only way guys/brothers could. One held my arms and one gave me a noogie. After her sisters laughed they pushed their husbands away from Korin.

_Yes, I've already done this painful good-bye. _

Her father chuckled a little and wrapped his arm around her neck then pulled her to the side so they could talk one on one.

"Remember my teachings Korn." Her father said in a serious tone.

"I will father. I promise. Are you sure you and mom are going to be ok without me?" She hugged him and furrowed her brows. "Something is in my gut saying that I should stay, but I don't know why."

"Go on deary. Your mother and I will be fine." He stroked his daughter's hair.

_No Korin! Stay, for the love of Kord, STAY! You must stay or else you will lose everything you hold dear!_

"Im sure its just nerves telling you to stay. Go on and make those military stories the bards will tell about."

_No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! _

"Korin, what's wrong you look lost in thought? Korin? Korin? Korin!"

Suddenly she sat up and screamed, "No, don't leave me!" There was a hand on her shoulder. She gasped for air. There was a thin layer of sweat on her body. She looked around and saw she was back at the campsite.

_A dream. It was just a dream. I wished I had that warning when I was leaving. I might have stayed home._

She noticed that the hand still rested on her shoulder. She looked at who it was and it was Sebastian. He must have been the person that yelled my name.

"Korin? You ok?" He asked as he eyed her from the side of her.

"Yes sir, I guess it was a dream."

"Nah, Korin, I think it was a nightmare. You were yelling so loud I think you woke up the dead." He said as he sat fully down beside her.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled.

He shrugged. "I was already awake because of the watch. In fact originally I came over to wake you to switch."

"Oh, ok. Go ahead and get some rest." She stood up and stretched. As she stretched, her stomach showed. It revealed her bandaged bottom half from the wound and right above that was a six pack abs set. Sebastian couldn't help but noticed it then quickly looked away.

He slowly stood walked back to his bed roll when she noticed was messed up like someone had stumbled out of it or ran over it.

_Odd, I thought he said he was already over here when he woke me. Oh well, probably just a messy person. _

As she leaned against a tree and looked around to get a look at her surroundings, she noticed Sebastian. He smoothed out his bed roll and as he took of his boots and wool socks, he folded them neatly and put them in his boots. Then he stretched out on the roll.

_OK, not a messy person._ _ Huh. _

The rest of the night passes without more interruptions. She found out that he is a snorer. She desecrated herself throughout thru out the night of the two dreams she had had over the last two nights, but it just made her sad so she just worked on her sword movement and exercised.

Her side burned a little as she practiced. It was mostly when she stretched to far certain ways.

_Pivot on your right, shield on your left. Ha! Look to your right and not loose your sight. Ha. _

She continued for hours and did some basic work outs as well.

Dawn broke. Korin wiped her forehead with a cloth tucked in her pants pocket. She looked over to the horses and decided to get a start on things. So she led the horses to the creek to get fresh water and fed them some feed from Sebastian's bag.

Sebastian began to stir.

_Good time to work on my hiding skills. _

She jumped onto a nearby tree branch and swung herself up a couple of branches and leaned against the trunk. _Ugh, that hurt. It better be worth it._

He seemed to struggle with something as he rolled over and over on his bed roll then suddenly he pushed up on his arms and yelled out, "Back off dumb ass!"

"Wow and women are missing that lovely morning wake up call." Korin chuckled from the tree.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Korin. We better begin to head out soon."

He didn't get a response back and furrowed his brow and turned as he talk. "Oi, ditsy did you hear m… Korin? Where are you? Oh come on. When I get my hands on her I'll…"

She gracefully hopped down from the tree, "You'll what sergeant?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke.

"Oi, Korin. What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He said with an angry tone.

"Practicing." She said lazily as she began to pack up her things.

"Practicing what?" He said with utter confusion.

"My father used to say, 'if you have time, make it count'. By that he usually meant practice, exercise or help out someone." She spoke as she hooked her bed roll to her horse.

"Huh, so the whole hiding thing was practicing was for your enjoyment or what?" He asked as he put his boots on.

"If your comrade can't see you neither can your enemy. Again something my father taught me." She placed her foot in the stirrup and swung her legs over the large horse.

"Huh, your father was a wise man." He spoke as he also hoisted himself into his saddle.

She smiled with pride and said, "Thank you. He was indeed."

_Wait, you're suppose to be mad at him remember? _The memories of the past day were starting to come back to mind. Her heart sank a little.

"Oh, by the way, I went ahead and watered and feed the horses as you slept so peacefully." She said sarcastically.

"You weren't the typical sleeping beauty either." He chuckled.

With the camp packed, they began to ride towards town. As they rode he started to dig in his bag. "Here." He stuck out his hand and it was holding a piece of jerky.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Look I can't have you passing out of hunger and you _did_ give my horse some food and water while I slept. So just take the damn thing before I change my mind."

She took the piece and began to chew on it. She didn't know if was because she hadn't eaten in over a day or it was just that good, but it was incredibly good tasting. As she finished, she licked her fingers and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Thank you." She quietly spoke.

"Heh, you are not the typical girl. You're an odd freak." He laughed and continued to ride silently.

The site of the town came into view. She smelt the smell of lingering smoke and the specific smell of death and blood. Her stomach turned as she rode closer to her hometown that now sat mostly burned down to the ground. She saw the familiar uniform of her militia. She reared her horse to a halt.

"What is wrong Korin? Do you see an enemy?" He drew his sword and looked quickly around with focused eyes.

"I can't..." She spoke softly and looked straight ahead and didn't move a muscle.

"What do you mean you can't move?" He actually sounded concerned. "Is there a spell on you?"

"No you simpleton. I can't see my family's dead faces again! I can't see my friends I used to play ball with bleeding in the streets. I can't see my neighbor that taught me how to work hard. I… I just can't."

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Ok I understand your issue…" He sounded like he actually had a feeling of understanding, but that must have been her mishearing.

"… but this is part of war. This is part of the life a soldier. You have to go. Maybe not to your parents house, but you have to make sure the city is secure so civilians that DID survive can rebuild. This is your job from now on. Come on. You have to do this." He snapped the reigns and galloped towards the town.

_Come on Korin, he is right. You also have to say goodbye and make sure they find their resting place. Show the men that women can do the same thing and not be all "damsel in distress". _

She slowly trotted to the town. She hopped off her horse and led him to a post that was still intact. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it. She saw the other's carrying bodies to carts. She looked away from the cart because she saw many scared faces that she knew. She walked towards her parent's house. Tyler had walked out of the neighbor's house with another comrade. Tyler was holding an average sized man by the shoulders that wore bushy beard and only wearing his pants at and the other comrade was holding the legs.

"Oh my, Master Fredrick! Is he…" Korin spoke sadly to Tyler jumped a little and turned to see Korin and he quickly looked away from her saddened eyes.  
"Yes Korin, I'm sorry but he has past. We are taking him to the cart right now. We figured we wait for you to come back to your house before we took the bodies. William and I will come back in a few moments with some others and give you a hand with the bodies. I'm so sorry Korin." With that he nodded at William to continue walking to the cart.

She stopped at the entrance stairs and looked at her house. The windows were broken, blood was on the porch, muddy boot prints that her mother would have never put up with were everywhere. She took in a deep breath and took the first step. This time was different because she knew no one was alive in there, unlike last time where she thought she had a chance to help someone. She slowly entered the house. All she was there for was to say goodbye.

_Good Korin, keep it up. Say your goodbyes and leave. _

First was her father. His hand still grasped his sword and shield as he lay on the floor. There was blood trail as if he tried to get closer to the kitchen. She knew he was trying to reach her mother, but couldn't make it. She spoke softly, "Father, I wish I was here so I may have protected you and everyone. I pray you forgive me father. Forgive me. I will find the person who did this to you and I will avenge our family's death."

She shook as she walked to the kitchen. Her mother still lay in the corner clutching her young grandson Jackson in her arms. She had her eyes closed and almost covered the child with her body. There was rips in her dress and blood down her back. I similar strike as her father's wound. Dried blood covered her hands and arms.

When Korin walked forward she noticed there was a blood soaked rag on Jackson's stomach. The blood was mostly from him. She had tried to stop the blood but the attacker had killed her as she held him. Jackson had one hand clutching her mother's favorite necklace. Both boys loved to play with that necklace when she held them.

Her mother looked at peace and so did her nephew. She kissed them both and tears began to fall as she whispered 'good bye' and 'I love you' to them.

Sebastian said earlier that he had found her sister and brother in law in the backyard near the chopping block was.

As she walked to the back door, she past the closet she found James and she said to herself, _at least I saved one life_. The pool of blood had now dried in the closet and she noticed several bloody hand prints on the floor and walls.

She continued to walk to the back door and the door lay in the grass with the hinges still have pieces of wood still attached.

She heavy sighed and stepped out the door. She walked to the chopping block and sees her brother in law grip onto an ax. There was blood on the ax, but there was more blood on his chest. There was part of his chest looked caved in. There was a gash on his leg and blood came out of his mouth. She squinted and shook her head. Only feet away laid her older sister. She had a long slice on her back. It looks like she tried run, but didn't get far. Her eyes wide open in terror.

_I guess he tried to protect her, but they killed him then her beautiful sister as well. Those son of bitches messed with the wrong family blood line! There will be hell to pay!_

She kissed her sister on the cheek and closed her eyes. She whispered the same "I love you" to the both of them. Then she looked at her brother in law who looked as if he put up quite a fight.

She said, "Thank you for trying." She went back inside and opened her door to that her sisters and she once shared. Bunk beds undone, clothes ripped off the clothes rail and on the floor. Everything was disorganized. She shook her head and headed her parent's room and sat on the bed.

She grabbed a pillow and clutched it to her stomach. The pillow smelled like home and smelled like the soap her mother used to wash her hair. She let a few tears fall and then began to gather her strength. Korin left the pillow and began to leave the room when something caught her eye. A golden necklace that had a heart shaped locket. She remembered that locket her father gave her mother. It was for their wedding anniversary. She opened the locket and it spread to three painted picture slots. One painted picture of her mother and father, one of her and her sisters and one of the three grandchildren. She clutched the necklace to her heart and decided to cherish it.

_Mom, I will keep this necklace to remind myself what I am fighting for. _

"Yo Korin, are you here man… I mean girl… I mean… ugh whatever, are you here Korin?!" The sound of Tyler carried through the house along with several boots that followed the sound of him.

"Yeah I'm here, unfortunately." She walked towards the living room. Tyler, William and a couple of other comrades were waiting and looked around the room.

"I guess let's get this over with. Please be gentle." They nodded and started to remove the family towards the cart.

Korin reached down to her nephew and cradled him in her arms. She said she would take him herself. She walked outside and began to silently walk to the cart. She passed her sister's house which had been burned down and it was now soaked with water and rubble moved around and she saw her sister and niece lay among the rubble.

The two comrades that were removing rubble nearby, Korin asked why they were not on the cart yet. "Sergeant said that you might want to see them before we took them."

_That was almost thoughtful? It's a trap. _

Korin jumped a little as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Ok, I see you see your family and have said your goodbyes. Yo can take those to the cart now."

She was about ready to cry but she refused to show her pain. She didn't get to hold her princess's hand to say goodbye but it might be for the best.

Korin hugged her nephew tighter and bit her lower lip to hold the tears. _Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Don't let your pain be exposed. _

She arrived at the cart of dead bodies. She hugged Jackson one more time and gently covered his face with the blanket he was swaddled in then placed him on the cart. She quickly turned around to not look at the other faces.

She wiped blood that was on her hands on her pants. She looked around and saw her comrade's continued to put the last of the embers out and carry out bodies. She remembered what Sebastian said to her _"this is your job now."_

Well I better get to work. She gave a hand to one of the men carrying water to a still simi-alive fire burning a house that was burned to the posts.

She said, "I'll take this water, why don't you get another bucket and we can start a rotation of water buckets."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her oddly. "No, I've got this. Why don't you go cry in a corner somewhere you stupid woman. You need to leave this platoon. Now move, I've got MANS work to do."

_What the hell?! You son of a bitch! _

She would not give him the satisfaction of arguing. "Well you can go do your work, but I wouldn't call it 'manly' work, I mean come on your carrying a bucket of water to a mostly out fire. That's like a stable boy bringing water to the horses, so good luck with that. I'll go help a man over there."

He growled "You calling me a stable boy woman?" He roughly put the water bucket down on the ground.

"No, I said your JOB was like a stable boys. Whether or not you decide you are one or not it's up to you." As she turned around to walk away, the man called out "come back here bitch."

She ground to a halt. She stood there to try to remain calm.

"I'm not about to let a woman insult me!" She just stood there back to him. She heard the crunch of the gravel walk towards her. She slowly turned around and saw a fist flying towards her. She tried to dodge it, but the fist landed squarely on the left eye instead of the right.

She stumbled back and clutched her eye.

"What you going to cry. Go ahead, cry like the woman you are. No one wants you here so get the fuck out of here!" She stood up and removed her hand as she felt the eye swell.

"No. I'm staying." She stood up straight and said with pride.

He pulled back for another punch and when he let it fly she dodged it quite easily but then he kneed her in the stomach. She crumpled to the ground, but didn't say a word.

He began to punch her again when she heard an angry voice. "What the hell is going on over here?" The sound of many feet came to the two of them.

"This woman called me a God damn stable boy and the fact that she is even in our platoon is to make any man angry."

A couple pair of hands offered to help her up, but she waved them away and stood on her own. A pair of hands turned her around a slight gasp was heard among a couple of the men. She saw it was Tyler who turned her around.

"Did he punch you?" He asked worriedly. Another man said also, "Then what did you do to her stomach. She's holding it."

The man spat on the ground and growled, "I punched her then I kicked her. So what? If she wants to be in the military, then she needs to be tough."

"I could care less." Korin spoke softly because her ribs were sore from the kick. The men went silent. "I'm not leaving this platoon no matter how much he or any of you hit me. It just makes me stronger." The guys looked at the man who punched her.

"She needs to leave and we all know it!"

A different voice came loudly among the group. "What is going on? There is work to be done and I don't recall giving a break." The group parted and let Sebastian walk through.

_Great, this is just I needed. I wonder how many push ups' I'll get this time._

He looked at the group and his eyes caught her and he did a double take.

"Miss Stern, were you in a fight?" Korin said with power behind her words, "I merely said I would not leave this platoon."

"Who threw the punch?" Sergeant asked her in a demanding tone.

She looked straight ahead and said, "Doesn't matter sir."

"Why are you protecting your attacker?"

She said firmly, "Because they are my comrades whether they accept it or not. I do."

Sebastian looked around and said loud enough for them to hear, "Ok since she actually has a backbone unlike the man who punched her, I'm going to ask you guys on who punched her."

Some of the men glanced at the man who attacked her and he looked at the man. His hands were still gripped tight. "Sir, she called me a stable boy!"

"… and? What does that mean?" He looked back at her as he asked the question.

"Sir, I offered to help and he said no because it was man's work to bring water to the fire. I just compared the work to a stable boy's work as bringing water to the horses."

"You lying bitch! You are so dead!" The man took a step towards her. Sebastian stuck his hand out to stop the man.

"Kevin calm down solider." Kevin stopped and his knuckles were white from anger.

"Ok so since you are odiously like a teenager with sexual frustration I need you to give me push-ups until you calm down or until we are ready to return back to the center. And you…" he looked back at her. "You need to return back to work."

"Sir, shouldn't she get looked at?" Spoke up Tyler.

He turned around, "She needs to get used to that. Because this is a first of many fights he going to have to face. Return back to your duties NOW!"

All the soldiers scattered like cockroaches and scrambled back to their jobs. Tyler was the single man that stood by Korin still one hand on one of her shoulders. Sebastian looked down at Kevin who was doing pushups and walked away.

"Come on Korin, let's help Deacon over at the house over there." She didn't even look at Kevin as they walked away.

"You ok?" Tyler asked while he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine really Tyler. Come on lets help the group."

She helped the group carry out several bodies and the time the sun began to set her shirt had stuck to her back from sweat.

"Listen up!" Sergeant Sebastian was on his horse in the middle of the road where most of the soldiers were. "We are heading out first thing in the morning. Right now, let's take a break for dinner and then work for a bit longer until we are finished with the bodies bless their souls. Then we will sleep. You have thirty minutes to eat and rest." He hopped off his horse and walked towards Korin. "You! Come." He said as he walked past her.

She sighed. _What on earth could he want? I did what he asked. _

They walked away from the group so that only he and she could talk. "Look…" He abruptly said as he turned to face her. "You got into a fight today. I mean what I said earlier far as it will be the first of many more fights. Hopefully less punching but I can't promise. We still have to deal with your punishment when we get back to the center. Once we are there, you will put your horse away and immediately go to Master Mark's office. He was pretty pissed you left and even threatened a guard to get out. This is without a doubt one of the stupidest thing you could have done as new cadet."

She just stared without expression. "I understood when I left. I understood when I got my horse. I understood when I sadly had to threaten to the guard to leave. I understood when I arrived in my town and when you found me. On the other hand, if the same situation came up again… I would do the exact same thing again. It's like I said before, I wouldn't have been able to same James if I had waited. I have learned to have rations and a water skin in my bag."

He actually cracked a tiny smile. "You are going to be difficult woman aren't you?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Only if you get between friends, family or moral values will we have a problem. Otherwise I think you'll find I'm a good fighter and a determined to do the best to protect me fam… well my country."

He just rang his fingers through his coal black short cropped hair. "Oh by the God's don't start doing the whole crying thing that most women do."

She overly rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to cry. Crying solves nothing. Does it mean I'm not in severe pain losing most of the family? No."

He heavy sighed in relief. "Well… there, there." He gently patted the top of her head.

_What am I a dog? _

"ANYWAYS! Do we have any idea on who did this?" She looked thru squinted, angry eyes.

"We have an idea, but no proof."

Her stomach turned. She remembered what the shadow had said in the dream. "If you had been here they would be still alive."

_It might be my fault. _

Sebastian turned to the town. "There have been a couple of incidents like this nearby and the turnout was similar."

"Oh yeah I remember. Two towns over was destroyed. My father and I went to help out in the recovery period." She said shaking her head.

"We just can't figure out why the group is doing this though."

"I might sir."

He absentmindedly asked, "oh yeah".

"You remember that dream that I had? The shadow said that if I had been there they wouldn't have died. They are looking for me for a reason, but I don't know what."

He shrugged and said, "I'm sure it was just a guilt dream."

"Guilt dreams don't make you bleed in reality." She sighed and rubbed at her hip where the cut was.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Did you change the bandage yet?" He asked as he turned back towards her.

"Yeah when you were asleep, but I think when he kicked me earlier, I think it began to bleed again." She lifted her shirt and she saw the wound began to bleed again.

"Look, let's not let the other's know about this. Come on, let's go change that that." He said as he walked to an abandon house.

"I can do it myself sir." She said as she followed him.

"It'll be hard to change the whole thing without help. Just let me help you."

She rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

We closed the door and put his weapons down. As he did that, Korin took off her over shirt so all there was left was her long undershirt and that was over her bindings on her breasts. She rolled up the blood stained shirt and revealed the bloody bandages. As she held up her shirt, Sebastian cleared his throat and grabbed a knife from his boot and began to cut the bandages off her.

She looked down at him and saw him concentrate on to not cut her skin.

Finally he cut the final strip and began to unroll it. Her abs was exposed along with her wound. He stared for a moment at her exposed area, but quickly began to look for the bag that Reginald gave her when she needed to change it.

"It looks like it opened a little. Here let me sew you up again."

He asked her to hold the clean cloth to stop the blood. He grabbed a bowl he found and filled it with water. He spoke, "Move the cloth Korin and I'll clean it."

The wound burned from the cleaning solution mixed with the water. She never once flinched though. He handed her a flask while he grabbed a sew kit.

"What?"

"It'll help with the pain."

She shrugged and took a swig. He began to repair the wound.

"So, I take it you were not the typical girly girl in your household, am I right?" Sebastian asked as he closed the scar.

"Not really. I hung out with the guys more than the girls. So I learned how to be tough."

"I see that. The whole not whining pain because of the needle, I have to say, I would not have excepted that when I first met you. Then again, you still have a lot to show me."

Silence hung as he finished the stitches. He then began to clean the area again. She stood up after he was done with the cleaning. He unrolled a new roll of bandages and begins to wrap it around her waist. She felt his breath every time he went to hand the roll to the other hand when it would go behind her back. She liked the feeling.

_Gah Korin, pull your head together. He hates you and you are not exactly fond of him either. _

He grabbed his knife and cut the wrap and tied it to make it stay put.

"There, that's done now." He stood up and found himself really close to her face. They stare at each other for a moment.

_Why can't I look away? I never noticed the scar right under his eye. Look away or else it will get more awkward. _

Then she quickly broke the gaze and pulled her under shirt over her bandage. She quickly pulled her over shirt on then spoke softly, "thank you sergeant."

He spoke in a rough tone, "Well, don't get used to it."

He turned on his heel and walked out the door. She sighed in relief.

_That was awkward. _

She walked out the door as well then she walked to the area Tyler was. They were still on their break when she walked over. Tyler scooted over on the wall ledge. He patted the stone beside him and she hopped on the wall.

When she squinted from the sting he asked if she was ok. She lied and said she was fine.

They make light conversation and Tyler shared part of his rations with Korin. They trade funny stories about boot camp.

Sergeant came by and told everyone to get back to work. So the soldiers finish up the rest of the work that needed to be done.

At one point Korin moved a piece of wood and found a charcoal black jagged dagger lying under the wood. She picked it up. Then without warning, her wound burned like someone had poured boiling hot water over it and mixed it with salt. Her eyes were blinded by white light.

She screamed out in shock pain. She doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. She thrashed on the ground to try get rid of the pain. The few guys that were around her came over to lend a hand.

Soon she heard Tyler's voice, "Korin? What's wrong? Korin, speak to me. Someone get the sergeant!" Tyler commanded.

The pain made her get sick to her stomach. She heaved on the ground and gasped for air. The pain grew lighter. She shook everywhere. There was a glisten of sweat on her body.

She heard the crunch of hurried boots on the pavement grew louder. She tried to focus on the world around her, but it was proved to be difficult. She collapsed to the ground. She felt warm, but strong hands roll her on her back. She tried to focus on the person, but it was too blurry.

"Korin, hey stay with me. Korin. Korin!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to say thank you to all the encouragement y'all gave me. I know my first chapter was bleh, but I'm glad to hear I'm improving. Like I said at the beginning, this is my very first FanFiction. So I think it comes with trial and error. I also want to thank my husband for the encouragement he gave me to even start. Thank you all! Love y'all!

Anyways, on with the show.

Korin sat up and winced from the sting of pain in her side. As she held her side, she looked around. The world around her is in a haze. She strained her eyes to focus. Her side stung like it someone used to a hot blade to dig out her insides. She slowly pushed up onto her elbows and looked around. She was in a dark green largish tent with a single lit oil candle hung in the middle of the tent. There was a bed roll on the ground beside her, but looked unused.

She looked down and saw she was also on a bed roll with a blanket over her. She also noticed all she wore was her undershirt, breast bindings and leggings. She lifted up the blanket and saw the wound had fresh bandages on it and it also had a wet cloth on top of where her wound was.

She tried to sit up more but it made her head spin with pain. She laid back down on the bed roll and heavy sighed.

A minute passed by for Korin to focus on anything else but the pain. Then the flap of the tent opened to reveal Sergeant Sebastian's head pop in and look in her direction. She struggled but pushed herself onto her elbows once again.

"Oh, Korin, I see you finally woke up. It's about time. You know you are a pain in the neck when you're unconscious…. literally." As he came into the tent he rubbed the back of his neck.

All Korin could do was roll her eyes. Then she spoke up, "So are we still in town?"

The sergeant shook his head, "No. After you burdened us with the whole passing out thing, Tyler put you on his horse and rode until we settled into camp for the night. Once here we put you in here with Tyler as your room mate to keep an eye on ya. Anyways, it's almost time for dinner. Get dressed and come out when you're ready. But don't take too long, if you want to eat you best hurry because I'm not saving you anything." With that, he turned around and left the tent.

_Dick. _

She looked outside as he left and saw it was dark and she could vaguely see the recruits set up camp. 

She pushed herself off the bedroll on the ground. She looked around the tent for her clothes. She found them neatly folded next to her bag in a corner of the tent.

She took a breath and just told herself to get it over with and stand up. She did and the world spun and she heard her heartbeat in her ears. Soon the earth came to a standstill and the sounds subsided. She began to get dress with the same idea, get it over with. For a while the night sounds were drowned out by her thoughts of pain and the sound of waves as her body warned her she might pass out if she didn't sit down. She breathed heavy and sat down. Once she sat down she could hear the laughter outside her tent. She began to lace up her boots and listen to the conversation.

"So does anyone know who is doing all the attacks?" A deep voice asked. Then another voice answered, "Not really. Rumors are going around about maybe it's a group made up of ogres to do the brunt work and some vampires to be the brains. Then again, that is just a rumor. There has yet to be a survivor or the attacks to confirm it."

The deeper voice spoke up, "So what is the plan to protect the civilians?" The other voice heavy sighed and replayed, "I dunno, but I will say this. I am glad that I am not in charge of putting a plan together. That would drive me nuts."

The voices soon start another conversation about a training session that is coming up and they slowly faded.

_Ogres huh? Vampires? Could that be the shadows she saw in her dream. The ogres would explain the severe damage to the towns. How do we catch a creature that we don't even know if for sure what it is? I agree that would be a hard plan to put into action. _

Her stomach grumbled to point out that she needed to eat. She walked out of the tent and saw her comrades walk around doing various things the campsite. Some sat near a fire in the center of the circle of tents set up eating dinner and laughing. Others continued to fix the campsite.

She looked around the site and with the glow of the fire she saw Tyler. He was one of the guys who sat near the fire that ate dinner. She walked towards them and the three men burst out in laugher.

"… Then she grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him out the door without any clothes on. Needless to say, he in longer welcome at the Silver Dancer." Marcus laughed. Once again the group threw back their heads in laugher.

"Hey guys." Korin said as she walked to the group. Silence broke the laughter as the men turned to face her.

"Hey look fellas, the princess finally decided to wake up." Harold chuckled and nudged Marcus in the ribs. Marcus rolled his eyes and continued to eat his dinner.

"Hey Harold come on man, not cool." Tyler sighed. He handed a bowl to Marcus. Marcus put his bowl down and ladled her scoop of beans from a pot that sat in on top of fire to keep them warm. As Marcus handed her the bowl he motioned for her to have a seat. Marcus's stone gray eyes met hers and her stomach turned.

_Ok, now I understand why they call him the womanizer. His eyes alone are memorizing. Ugh, snap out of it Korin. _

He gave me a slight smile and returned to his dinner. She sat down and began to eat.

"So you feelin better Korin?" Marcus asked with his mouth full of beans.

Korin nodded as she took another bite. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah. I dunno what happened, but I feel better."

"You were out cold girl." Tyler chuckled. She shrugged and continued to eat.

A moment of silence blanketed the three of them. Then Harold quietly asked, "So when you deserted us and ran to your home, did you find what you were looking for?"

The two other men looked at him then to me as if someone threw a torch into a barrel of oil and they were waiting for the fire to roar.

"As a matter of fact I did." She answered quietly, but continued. "When I arrived in town I found most of the town as you guys saw it, but I did find someone alive."

Tyler sat up straighter. "Alive? There was a survivor? Maybe we can finally get answers to who is attacking the towns. Maybe they can give us valuable information."

Korin shook her head, "No, I doubt we will get any answers from him."

"Why not Korin?" Marcus asked in a frustrated tone.

"Because he is my nephew and he less than a year old so I doubt he will be able to provide many details because he can't talk pass dada and mama. Sorry guys." Korin sadly stated as she thought about her nephew.

"Sooooo… we are back to square one." Tyler placed his bowl down and flung backwards and laid on his back to stare at the stars.

Fredrick came over to the group. He flopped down on the ground and groaned. He unhooked his bow from his back and pulled the quiver off his back. He placed both beside him. "Oi, Marcus hit me with some food. Eric will be over in a minute as well. He is finishing up with the horses."

Marcus handed him a bowl. He began to shovel down the food. "Woah, Ricky, slow down. They wolves are not going to steal your food man."

He chuckled and smiled. Soon Eric came by and sat down beside Fredrick. He thanked Marcus for the bowl and ate just as fast as Fredrick did.

Everyone laughed. Eric smiled but looked confused.

Soon chatter came over the group. Eventually the whole platoon came over to the fire to eat and tell stories. They even laughed when Korin would chime in. About 10 minutes later, Sergeant came over to the group.

"Sir, would you like a bowl for dinner and join us?" Marcus asked as he reached for an empty bowl.

"That would be good Marcus. But I will retire to my tent." Marcus nodded.

"Attention recruits, I need to assign watches of three for the next couple days. First watch will be Eric, Fredrick and Harold. Second watch Korin, Tyler & Marcus. Third watch will be Kevin, Rico & Thomas. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in understanding. Sebastian took the bowl and returned to his tent.

All the recruits said good night and retired to their tents except the first watch. Korin noticed the first watch talked together for a moment then spread to a formation of a triangle around the camp site. She also saw Fredrick swing himself into a tall pine tree and perched himself on a branch with his bow and arrow cocked ready to go in a moment's notice.

Tyler held the flap of the tent open to let Korin in. Korin unlaced her boots, but left most of her armor on since she wore chainmail it wasn't hard for her to sleep. She noticed Tyler did the same. Once settled Tyler blew out the lantern. He mumbled goodnight and rolled over in his bedroll.

She had her hands behind her head and stared at the dark tent roof. She thought about the past couple of days and it made her mind ache. Soon her eyes grew heavy and eventually she drifted into sleep.

"Yo, you two its time to switch." Eric spoke in a firm, but quiet tone.

_What the hell? I just fell asleep and now it's our shift. Gah._

Tyler pushed up onto the palms of his hands and shook his head to wake himself up. She laced up her boots and grabbed her sword and shield. As she stepped outside she saw the moon did in fact move so it told her that she had slept for a couple hours.

Tyler came out of the tent and stretched. Once he slumped back to normal, he grumbled, "I hate the middle shift. You don't ever get a solid night sleep. Couple hours before and a couple hours afterwards. Bleh."

Korin nodded in agreement and saw Marcus sleepily come out of his tent he shared with Kevin. He walked over to Tyler and Korin.

"Ugh, I hate sharing a tent with Kevin, especially after a dinner of beans. If he's not snoring he's farting. Anyways, I'll go in that direction." He pointed behind him then continued to talk. "Tyler, you can go that way and Korin you can go on that side." He pointed to his left and right as he spoke. "Korin, since it's your first watch with the militia, make sure you signal us if you see anything odd. Also you need to do a surveillance walk through to get an idea on your surroundings before setting up the post." We all nodded and split up.

She did a surveillance walk and then returned to her post.

About an hour into her watch, she noticed movement in the darkness. She drew her sword walked towards the movement. She crouched low and creped slowly. As she hid and focused on the spot there was a smell of something like a wet dog that ate raw meat.

Suddenly a pair of yellow glowing eyes stared right as her. There was low growl soon followed. Then several sets of yellow eyes opened and bright white teeth shined from the glow of the moon. She counted five pairs of eyes altogether.

"Wolves!" Korin cried out. "Oi, everyone up! There is a pack of wolves near camp!"

Tyler cried out in response, "Wolves everyone! Up! Get up!" Tyler rushed over to where Korin stood.

Marcus also cried out, "We are under attack. Yo, get you lazy asses up unless you wanna be a snack for the wolves."

Korin placed the shield in front of her. She heard the whole camp began to become active. As the watch group yelled, the first set of yellow eyes lunged towards Korin. The wolf emerged from the trees and Korin saw something she had not seen in person before. This was not the average wolf. This wolf was far bigger than the ones that would steal the chickens at the farm near her house. This wolf was at least eight feet long, seven hundred pounds and had bones actually stuck out of its body, but didn't seem injured.

Korin raised her shield and blocked the sharp, white teeth from her body. As the wolf made contact, she shoved it towards the left of her body. The heaviness surprised Korin, so the wolf didn't go as far as she hoped. The wolf scrambled to return to his feet. Drool dripped from its mouth. It snapped and growled at her. It began to charge towards Korin again. She raised her sword and tensed up and prepared for the strike. The wolf came close to her and she swung down on the back of the wolf. It yipped in reaction to the blade, but the wolf was able to give her a bite on her leg before it took a step backwards.

Korin cried out in pain, but refused to back down. She could feel the blood run down her leg.

"Fuck, dire wolves! Marcus we are dealing with a pack of dire wolves! Make the others hurry up." Tyler yelled back as he ran towards Korin.

Once the pack of wolves saw the wound from Korin's blade the set of four other eyes also lunged towards Korin and Tyler. Two went for Tyler and the other two went to Korin.

Tyler gripped two daggers and stood in a fighting stance. As one of the wolves opened its mouth for an attack, Tyler spun around and ended up beside the wolf. He stabbed the wolf in the ribcage area. As he began to quickly back up, he turned and saw the second wolf lunge for Tyler's throat. Before he could react Tyler raised his dagger to block the paw that swiped towards him. The claws scratch his stomach. He grunted from the blow, but continued to fight. Then the second wolf opened his mouth to bite him, but the wolf's eyes grew wide and stopped mid attack. Tyler noticed that there was an arrow sticking out of its mouth. It came from the back of its head and the point reached its teeth.

Korin and Tyler both looked up and saw both Eric and Fredrick were perched on tree branches with arrows drawn pointed at the pack of wolves.

The first wolf returned to attack and leaped into the air. Korin knelt down and covered the front of her body with her shield. She placed the flat edge against of the shield and tightened his grip of her sword. When the wolf landed on her shield, she pushed the sword with all her might and dug it into its underbelly. As she let it fall to the side, she yanked out her sword that was covered with the glint of fresh blood.

Korin turned her attention to the wolves that launched themselves to her. She used her shield to backhand one and then used her sword to strike the other one at the neck. Both stumbled back and shook off the attacks.

As she adjusted her stance ready for the attack once again, there was a loud cry that became louder and louder. As Korin slightly looked back she saw Harold. Shield and sword drawn, he charged forward and didn't show an ounce of fear even though the dire wolves were at least double the size of him. The cry seemed to make him stronger as he continued to yell. He swung at one of the wolves and left a nasty gash from the neck to the stomach. The wolf snapped at him but he rolled away from the bite and slashed at the thigh of the wolf. It cried out in pain.

Marcus also ran to the wolf that Kevin attacked. He pulled back and dug the sword into the neck of the wolf. The wolf coughed up blood and crumpled to the ground.

Harold narrowed his eyes at Marcus, "Oi, that was my wolf you killed. I had the situation under control."

Kevin shrugged and yanked out the sword from the wolf. "You snooze you lose little man." He chuckled.

Korin saw out of the corner of her eye, a wolf charge forward behind her. She raised her shield to block the charge. She readied herself for the attack, but she heard the wiz beside her ear. It followed by the yip of pain that came from the attacking creature. She looked at the wolf and it bit towards the arrow that stuck on side of his neck.

She looked back to where she guessed the arrow came from and saw young Thomas aiming yet again for the wolf. He let it fly and this time it hit the creature in the eye. It yelped at the pain and fell to the ground. It wiggled in pain and then stopped moving all together.

Korin looked at Thomas and smiled. He smiled back and knocked another arrow and looked around at the scene that continued to unfold. There was one wolf still stood near Harold. The wolf lunged at Harold. With his back to the attacking wolf and he seemed as if he tried to look for the fifth wolf, Korin cried out, "Harold behind you!" Harold whipped around and he attempted to dodge, but was not quick enough. The wolf bit down on his side. He growled in pain and swung his sword around and it hit the wolf square on the neck. The gash bled but the wolf got ready for another attack. Kevin ran his sword through the wolf and it fell with a thud.

"Lad, I didn't need… ugh… your help." Harold gripped his side and leaned on his sword. He was in obvious pain.

"I misunderstood then Harold. I thought when the wolf decided to make you an appetizer that was signal for 'save me Kevin'." A couple people chuckled.

We all looked around at the remains of the battle. The five large dire wolves lay in pools of dark red blood. Some with arrows sticking out in various places and others with gashes along their body.

Korin pulled out a rag from her belt and wiped off the blood from her sword. Tyler wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

Sergeant walked up to the group with his hand on the hilt of his sword. He then asked with a heavy sigh, "Well, no casualty is a good thing, but how many injuries are we dealing with?"

"Well sir, Tyler has a couple claw marks on my stomach, but his armor blocked most of the attack. Korin has a bite on her leg, and then Harold received a significant injury to his side." Eric spoke up as he and Fredrick hopped down from the tree.

Korin looked down at her brown leggings and it was sticky with blood.

_Well, I am surprised it doesn't hurt more than it does. _

"Ok, Marcus, take Harold, Tyler and Korin to your tent to get some treatment they need. Everyone else take care of the wolves. Skin them and save what meat you can."

Sergeant pointed to the injured, "You guys, once you are on your feet, come help the others. Got it?"

"Sir, I think Harold will need to sit out this one, his wound is pretty deep." Marcus said as he examined him closer.

Sergeant waved his hand as he turned around and spoke softly, "Very well, I trust your judgment Marcus. Harold, retire to your tent once you patch up."

Once Sebastian ducked into his tent, Marcus called out, "Tyler, Korin and Harold, let's go to my tent over there and get to work."

We followed Marcus and heard the others begin to work on the wolves. We entered his tent. There were also two bed rolls. He motioned Harold to lie down. "I'll work on Harold first, then Korin and last Tyler. While I work on him, I need Korin to roll up her wounded pants leg and Tyler; I need you to remove your shirt. You guys can sit over there. Harold let's get rid of that shirt and armor buddy."

_My, Marcus is so calm and collective even under pressure. I wonder where he learned his skills. _

We all did as we were told. Marcus brought out a medium sized black and silver chest. He opened it and looked into it for a minute. He pulled out a glass vile with some powder at the bottom. He also brought a water skin out. He uncorked the vile and poured some water into the vile. The liquid turned a blue purple color. He spoke softly to Harold to drink it. He asked what it was for and Marcus answered, "This is what I'm going to make for all of you. It helps for infection prevention. So drink up and yes it taste bad, but suck it up." Harold drank the liquid and made an ugly face.

Marcus grabbed a rag and began to clean the wound. As he cleaned Harold's wound, Tyler asked Korin in a tried voice, "So by the look on your face when the wolf came into view, it seemed like you had not seen that large of a wolf before."

Korin sighed and leaned her head against the tent so she could look at the roof. "Nope. That was a first. Most of the ones I saw were ones that roamed the farm near our house. My father would take me hunting when they would come around to practice my sword technique. But…" she hung her head. "… that was a freaking huge wolf."

Harold spoke up from the bed roll, "That was no ordinary wolf princess. That there was a dire wolf. They are mean son of bitches. I'm surprised there were not more injuries than there were or even a death." Marcus nodded in agreement.

Marcus grabbed another vile from the trunk and this was a clear liquid but a little bigger. He poured it on a rag and held it down on the wound. "Hold that there for a minute Harold. Korin let's see that leg. Come over to my bed roll."

Korin walked over and showed him the wound. There were several puncture wounds and blood seeping from them. "Not as bad as it took looking from the blood staining your pants. Let me make you the infection vile real quick." He made the purple blue liquid and gave it to her. She chugged it down and Harold's face was accurate. It tasted like a mixture of metal and milk that had been left in the sun.

Marcus began to clean the wound. Once it was clean, he also gave her a wet rag of the clear liquid. It smelt of something sour. He wrapped around the leg and she held it there.

He went back over to Harold. He moved the cloth and Korin looked over to see that his wound had healed, but still had a ways to go. He placed the cloth back down and spoke softly, "I'll make you something to help you sleep and I'll need to keep an eye on ya thru out the night. So you'll sleep on Kevin's bed roll and can sleep in this tent for the night."

Marcus began to mix a couple powders and then added water. As he handed the cup to Harold he spoke, "Oh goodie, a bedroll still moist with droll and smelling of beans. Aren't I lucky?"

The group chuckled and the Marcus asked Tyler to show him his wound. On Tyler's stomach there were four light claw marks. He gave Tyler the same vial of prevention liquid. Tyler swigged it and gave a face like it wasn't so bad. Then he turned pale and ran out the tent. You could hear him retch not far from the opening.

"Oh man, Tyler that stuff is not cheap!" Marcus shook his head while he got the healing cloth ready. Tyler walked back into the tent and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Sorry Marcus. My wounds aren't that bad, I don't need another one."

Marcus cocked one eyebrow and eyed him. "Really man, it's kind of risky. I've got a couple in my chest still. "

Tyler shook his head and smiled. "Nah Im ok. Seriously, man it barely broke the skin. Just hand me the rag and I'll be ok. I really don't want to risk throwing up more."

Marcus shrugged and handed Tyler the wet rag. Tyler placed it on his ribs and looked up at Korin. "How are you holding up Korin?" Marcus asked as he looked back at her over his shoulder.

Korin lifted the towel and looked at her leg. The puncher wounds were healing well. She nodded and smiled, "Looks good Marcus."

Marcus looked at the wound himself and smiled as well. "You heal well. Let's just wrap that up and you can head to your tent." He grabbed some bindings and began to wrap her leg up.

Once he was finished, he encouraged her to get some rest. As she stood, she gently placed her leg down and there was only a little sting of pain. She looked over at Tyler and saw him laying back now on the bed roll with his hands behind his head. "You go on ahead Korin; I'll be there in a minute." Tyler encouraged her.

She nodded once, picked up her boot and left the tent. The cool night brushed against the leg that now was wrapped up and her bare foot. She hurried to her tent to get some warmth.

As she walked into the tent she heavy sighed with felt like a weight was off her shoulders. _Of course the attack happened on not only my watch, but at my area. Well, I guess I better get used to that. It will be different when someone wakes me during an attack I bet. _

She flopped down on her bed roll and laid down. She pulled the bag she had used for a pillow and propped her healing leg with it. She looked up at the tent and decided she would wait to make sure that Tyler was ok and stay awake until he gets back.

She blinked and the next thing she knows Eric is telling everyone to get up. She stretched and blinked her eyes open. _I guess I fell asleep. I didn't even hear Tyler come in last night. _

She looked over and saw that Tyler's bed was still empty.


	6. Author's Update!

Hey y'all,

I am deeply sorry I haven't updated lately. I have had some medical issues and i'm dealing with that. Soon, I will be up to working on the story. I have not forgotten y'all or the story. I will continue as soon as I am up and moving. Thanks everyone! God Bless!

Naomi


	7. Chapter 6

A/N - Thank you everyone for being patient with me. I will be having surgery soon and will be needing bed rest so that should give me more time to work on the story! Reviews are always welcomes and encouraged! I want to make sure I'm on the right track. :)

Korin scrambled up out of her bedroll. She looked at her clothes. She had fallen asleep with pretty much everything on except her boots. She kept her pants leg rolled up because the bandages made it hard to roll them back down. She was able to lace up one of the boots. She left the other leg exposed. Her leg was a little sore, but she could walk. She hurried out of her tent and saw her comrades dissemble tents, had started to cook breakfast and others readied the horses.

She looked around and saw Tyler sitting down on the ground near the fire watching Marcus stir two pots. She walked over to them.

"Morning fellas! Tyler, are you ok? You didn't come to the tent last night." She asked in a worried tone.

Tyler turned towards her and waved, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I got a little sick last night and Marcus wanted me to stay in his tent to make sure I recovered. He's making some sort of potion to help bring my fever down and settle my stomach. I'm fine really." Tyler gave her a reassured smile and looked over at Marcus. He had bags under his eyes, but looked wide wake.

Marcus stirred a little pot that had a red liquid in it and in the other, left over beans from the fallowing night. Korin walked over to Marcus and squatted over at Marcus. "Good morning Marcus. Need help?"

Marcus laughed and shook his head. "Good morning Korin. Nah I've got this. I'm used to making two things at once. I am worried a little about Tyler though. He suddenly had a fever and had a hard time keeping anything down. So I'm brewing up a combination of potions to hopefully help him out."

"How is Kevin?" Korin asked as she stood up and stretched.

Marcus smiled at her, "Much better. He is pretty much back to normal. As long as we don't run into anything along the way, I think he will be back to normal tomorrow. I know if we run into trouble before tomorrow morning, he will not be able to stay out of it, therefore reopening the wound."

"Oi, Korin, can you give me a hand with the horses? Eric called out from the group of horses.

"Sure thing Eric." Korin answered and patted on Tyler's shoulder in reassurance. She walked over to Eric and rubbed one of the horse's noses. "Whatcha need me to help out with?"

"Well, I can handle the saddles, but they are getting restless because they are hungry. Can you give him their food bags? Then we will lead them to the creek over there to give them some water." Eric explained as he threw on a saddle pad then hoisted up a saddle on top of that.

Korin walked over to the crate of feeding bags. She began to fill up the bags and hook them to the horses when someone called out her name.

"Oi, Korin. Can I get a hand?" She saw Thomas attempting to lug a chest to the small cart that held some of the larger items.

She nodded and jogged over to him. "I'll get this Thomas, why don't you get the food crates near Marcus."

As Thomas stood up he rubbed his back. It seemed to Korin that Thomas was the gopher of the group. He would get this and that. "Are you sure you can carry that Korin? It's pretty heavy."

Korin nodded. When she bent down to pick it up she said, "I carried a lot of heavy things in my family's business." He shrugged and headed towards Marcus to gather the food crates.

She hoisted the crate and headed to the cart. It was heavy but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She placed the chest on the floor of the cart and hopped on. She dragged it to the back and made sure it was secure. When she hopped down she headed back towards the horses.

The horses neighed and she shook her head. "There there, I'm coming back. I promise you'll all get food. No need to get your tails in bunch." She huffed when she began to fill the rest of the bags with feed. She hooked the bags around the neck of the horses and placed them over their mouths so they could eat.

As the horses chomped on their feed she looked behind her to look at the campsite. She looked and saw Tyler take down their tent. She thought he looked a little paler than usual. _Maybe he could use a hand. It looks like he needs to rest. I wonder what's going on. _

She walked over to Tyler and he was indeed paler, but he still worked as if nothing was wrong. "Hey Tyler, could you use a hand?"

His head popped up smiled, "I think I've got this. My head maybe a little foggy, but I can still tare down a tent. Putting together a tent would be a totally different conversation." They both chuckled. Korin began to help a little. She saw he was struggling.

Once they tied the tent together, they tied it down to Tyler's horse. He smiled at Korin, "Thanks Korin. Marcus said the potion might make me a bit tired, but my stomach feels better. "

"Look, I'm done with my part of the campsite, why don't you lay down until it's time to go." Korin patted his shoulder and lightly shoved him towards a large tree.

All Tyler did was nod and laid down under the tree. Before she could blink Tyler fall asleep. _Man, I wonder what's going on with Tyler. I hope he gets better soon. _

About an hour later the group was loaded up and ready to head out. Korin looked around and saw that Tyler was on his horse but looked very sleepy. Sergeant turned his horse towards the group and began to talk in a deep commanding voice.

"All right maggots. We are going to push hard today to get closer to the training center. I don't expect us to get there tonight, but the closer we get the less likely of an attack during the night. Marcus is Kevin in fighting condition if we are attacked?"

"I'm afraid not sir. Neither is Tyler. Korin can fight, she just has to be careful. So we are basically two men down as of this point." Marcus spoke clearly as he shook his head.

"Shit. Ok here is the formation then. Harold and I will lead the front a little ways ahead. Fredrick and Eric I want you in the rear watching our backs falling behind us. Thomas will immediately lead the group behind Harold and me forming a triangle between the three of us. Rico will be right behind the formation. Korin you and Marcus will be in the middle on either side of the carts. You will also be in charge of protecting Tyler and Kevin along with the cargo during the trip. Everyone got that?" Sergeant commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" everyone spoke in unison.

Everyone fell into formation and did as they were told. Kevin laid on a cart that also held some tents and other softer things. Kevin's horse pulled the cart he was on. Tyler continued to ride his horse in silence beside Kevin and the cart. Marcus rode on the right side and I rode on the left.

Hours passed as they rode the dusty cool path surrounded by tall oak trees. Not much had happened along the road. Eric and Fredrick were able to catch a few rabbits along the path for dinner that evening.

About mid day sergeant called for a halt. "Thomas, Korin, there is a creek about half a mile away. Take the horses there for a drink and the others will get the rations out. Everyone else, you should know the drill by now, if not, do pushups until you remember."

Thomas and Korin gathered the horses up and began to head to the creek.

"How you holdin up Korin?" Thomas asked but continued to look forward.

"I'm fine, why you ask?" Korin asked as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Your leg girl. How's your leg?" Thomas chuckled.

Korin laughed and looked down at her leg that was straddling the horse. It still had the bandage wrapped around it. Her pants leg was still rolled up and her foot was exposed at the bottom, but it wasn't very cold so no worries about frost bite.

"It's fine Thomas. Thank you. I hope that Marcus will let me take off the bandage today."

He nodded and they continued to ride towards the creek. After they gave the horses a long time to drink, they headed back to the camp site. The rest of the group had settled down around the ground.

Marcus dug through his chest that was still in the cart. He looked as if he struggled to find whatever he looked for. Kevin stood up and slightly stretched up winced in pain when he reached too far upwards. He honestly looked better than even this morning. She looked back at Marcus who looked a little frantic.

_I wonder what is wrong. Kevin and I are fine. Wait. Where is Tyler?_

She hmmed to herself and Thomas heard her. "What's wrong Korin?"

"I don't see Tyler do you?" Korin said in a frustrated tone. Thomas began to look around as well. "Neither do I. Oh wait, there he is." He pointed at a shadow right over the hill. The man was doubled over and wretched several times.

"Thomas, I'm going to help out Tyler." She said in a hurried tone.

He nodded and took the reigns of the horses to lead them to the feed crates. Then Thomas walked towards Fredrick to help him get the food rations.

"Tyler?" Korin spoke quietly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. His body burned from heat. It was not doubt that he had a fever. He slowly stood up and wiped a handkerchief over his mouth to wipe away some vomit. His skin gleamed with sweat and she could have sworn his skin looked on the yellow side.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Korin wore a shocked expression and her voice shook from worry. Tyler opened his mouth to answer, but Marcus came to a hurried halt beside Korin.

"Tyler, this will help. Let me mix it together. Right now, I need you to lay down as flat as possible." Tyler nodded in understanding. He took a shaky step towards the cart Kevin had laid on the trip. He began to stumble. Korin reacted and caught him under his arm. She hoisted him upright. Marcus grabbed the other arm and placed them around his neck. With the help of Korin and Marcus, Tyler walked slowly to the cart. He laid down on the cart and groaned from pain.

Marcus knelt down and began to mix a cocktail of liquids together to make a blue, clear liquid. "Marcus, let me help. What can I do?"

"Go get a bucket of water and a couple of cloths. Tyler, we need to take off your armor and shirt. It'll help to bring down your fever." Marcus sat down the cup of liquid and began to unhook Tyler's armor. His body was calm as usual, but he had a frustrated tone underneath.

She grabbed a bucket from the cart Tyler occupied and hurried to the creek. She briskly walked down to the creek. Korin walked straight into the creek and the cold water came up to her mid calf. Korin dunked the bucket under water to fill it up quickly. Once it was filled she hurried back to the campsite.

_Move feet! Move faster! Tyler, hang in there. What's going? Why isn't he healing?_

When she returned to Marcus and Tyler, Tyler only wore his britches. His ripped abs exposed, but she noticed that the claw marks that were barley there the day before were bright red. She placed the bucket near Marcus and tossed the rags beside him as well. Tyler shook from chills.

Korin knelt down and dunk a rag in the cold water, then rang it out. She dabbed the cloth on Tyler's forehead. He was burning up. He squinted his eyes shut and groaned.

"Come on Tyler stay with me. Stay awake. Keep your eyes open. The potion will kick in soon, but you will take a bit.

As she rubbed the cloth around his face, his body seem to relax a bit.

"Tyler? Oi, Tyler?" Marcus cried out and Korin looked at Tyler's face. He was out cold. Korin's stomach turned as Marcus gently slapped Tyler's cheek. Tyler's body went limp. The both gasped. Marcus leaned his ear to Tyler's chest to find a heartbeat.

"He's still with us, but his heartbeat is faint." Marcus looked at Korin and actually sounded flustered for once. "Korin, you begin pump his chest to keep his heart going, Im going to get some medicine."

She nodded firmly once and began to pump his chest to keep him alive.

_Tyler, don't you die on me. You can't leave me before we even get to train together! Tyler please don't die._

Marcus came back with a handful of flasks. Right behind him Sergeant Sebastian jogged behind him.

"Oi, what's going on here?" He asked in an actual worried tone.

"Sir, Tyler is unconscious and I am trying to keep him alive. If we don't do something quick, were… we will lose him."

Marcus placed a flask cork between his teeth and yanked hard to remove it. It made a pop sound and then she could hear a faint fizzy sound. She continued to pump Tyler's chest, but looked over at Marcus. He had a large bowl in front of him to combine the liquids together.

"Sergeant, I need you to make some cuts for me while I prepare this medicine. Please we don't have much time. Korin I want you to continue what you are doing, unless Sergeant cuts Tyler, and then temporally stop."

The sergeant yanked out a pocket knife and knelt down beside Tyler. "Ok, Sir, make five semi-deep cuts. A single cut on each forearm, one on each calf and one on his forehead."

Sergeant nodded and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, then leaned close to Tyler's right arm. "Korin, stop for a sec."

Korin reluctantly stopped so he could cut Tyler. Dark red blood slowly seeped out of the cuts. Once she quickly began to pump again the blood would seep out only when Korin pressed on his chest. They both worked together to get Tyler ready.

Marcus in the mean time grabbed the bucket of water and poured almost all of it into the bowl. Then he poured the fizzy liquid into it as well. It popped and sputtered. This triangle shaped jar had some black powder in it. It poured a handful into the palm of his hand. He turned over his hand to drop the powder into the bowl. It hissed some more and now had dark red tent to the fizzy that hovered on top of the liquid. The last jar contained what looked like thick dark red blood. Marcus poured that in a circle inside the bowl. The fizz stopped along with the other sounds that it once made.

"There, I'm ready. How's it coming over there?" Sergeant just finished the forehead cut as Marcus finished the brew.

"Looks good. Korin continue to do that. Sergeant, please lift Tyler's head. I've got to force this liquid down his throat to help raise the heartbeat."

The sergeant lifted his head and Marcus lifted the cap off the spout of the vial. He poured it slowly and rubbed his neck to help him swallow and so it wouldn't choke him. He leaned in and listened for a beat. His heart began to pump harder, but it was still a slow beat.

"Good. Korin, you don't need to push anymore. His body can manage. Ok, now the tricky part. Right now his is unconscious so that is kind of good…" Macus sighed as he placed 5 rags into the bowl.

Both Korin and Sergeant looked at each other, and then back at Marcus.

"Because this treatment requires time and is very painful. Put a rag on each cut. Once we do that we need to wrap them tightly, so the medicine will slowly set into his blood stream. Hopefully that will help with the infection." Marcus wiped his hands on his leggings and stood upright. Sergeant and Korin stood up as well, but Korin never looked away.

"We will need to re-soak the rags every couple of hours then rewrap them. If he starts to stir, I can help him go back to sleep so it'll be easier on his body. The less tense he is, the faster the medicine will set in. Sir, I will need someone to ride with him to keep an eye on him the rest of the journey." Sergeant looked down and Tyler for a moment and heavy sighed.

"Great, another man down. That's just what I need. Let's pray to the God's we don't get attacked. Korin, Tyler, Kevin and now a babysitter." Sebastian ran his fingers' through his hair.

"Sir, I'm fine. Really, I was actually going to ask to remove my bandage at noon anyways." Korin spoke in a rough tone.

"Let me see Kroin." Marcus sat down and put his arms out to reach for Korin's leg. He began to untie it gently. She rolled her eyes and with a single swipe of her pocket dagger she cut the wraps off. Marcus huffed loudly.

"That's one way to do it, but not ever again dumbass. You could have done a number of idiotic things with that swipe. Anyways, I agree. You look fine! I clear ya." Marcus eyed her leg closely and felt her forehead.

"Great. Ok Kevin come over here would ya?" Sergeant Sebastian stood up and looked over towards Harold who had been munching on a piece of bread.

Kevin stood up and strode over to Sergeant and spoke up, "Sir?"

"Tyler is very sick and we need someone to ride in the cart with him to keep an eye on him. Korin is healed so I need her to flank one of the sides of the carts. Since you are still healing, I say you need to help out with Tyler. Marcus will explain everything you need to do. Understand?" Sebastian's tone sounded as if he was playing a game of chess and tried to figure out the next best move to win the game.

"Sir, yes sir." Kevin saluted with a wince.

Sergeant walked back towards where his bag was and pulled out what looked like a map. He laid it on the ground and rummaged for something when he pulled out an ink kit. He began to mumble to himself as he looked at the map and made hasty marks with his quill. His eyes looked tired and had bags under them. With a heavy sighed, his shoulders slumped a little. He ran his fingers thru his hair and looked up. They looked around the camp site and then landed on her eyes. As they met, his brows furrowed. For some reason she couldn't look away. He let out a soft grunt and hastily rolled up the map and began to walk towards Rico.

She shook her head to snap out of the gaze and looked back at Marcus and Kevin who talked about what he needed to do during the trip. Kevin mostly nodded and only asked a few detail questions.

Korin decided to check on the horses and get them ready to ride again.

_What is going on with Tyler? I can't lose him too. I hope we can at least make it to the training center. Marcus said he only brought what he thought he would need for this trip, so I imagine he can help him more when we get home. Home. I guess that is my home now. I have nowhere else. Father, can you hear me? It's your daughter. I pray that you forgive me. I didn't know this was going to happen. I should have stayed. Maybe I could have done something. Saved more lives. Anything. _

_Mother, I hope you can forgive me as well. I saved my nephew. I pray that you watch over him as he grows up wondering where his real family is. Wondering why I left him there. Why I gave up. _

A tear fell to the ground. _ Korin, come on. Not here. Not now. Conceal, don't feel. _

She gripped the strap hard to control the anger inside her. Without warning she felt something grab her shoulder. Still in her anger state, she whirled around, yelled at the top of her lungs, "I said I'm sorry! I can't fix it!" then let loose a side kicked the person who grabbed her.

The kick held quite a force behind it. The receiver groaned in pain and coughed for breath.

She regained focus on reality and realized she had kicked none other than Sergeant Sebastian. _Oh shit._

Sebastian gasped for breath and coughed. He grabbed his stomach and looked up to Korin. "What the… _gasp…. _bloody hell did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry sir. I was lost in thought and I didn't hear you come up behind me. I guess my instincts kicked in." Korin ran his hand over her hair.

"Just get the God damn horses ready and stay out of the brain of yours. Odiously there's tons of space for you to get lost in." Sebastian spat and turned on her heel.

She noticed that her comrades where now in shock as they stared at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her horse. She adjusted the last saddle strap.

Korin decided to check on Tyler once more before they headed out. She saw Marcus and Kevin cover up Tyler. She saw a white bandage wrapped around his forehead with the red medicine seep through a little.

"Hows he doing Marcus?" Korin asked and knelt down to lend a hand.

Marcus continued to get Tyler comfortable as he spoke. "Stable. Not better, nor worse. Kevin has a good feeling he'll pull through."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have a feeling he'll pull through?"

Marcus finally looked up at Korin's eyes. He quickly averted and didn't speak. Korin's stomach fell from upset.

"Is Kevin going to be ok with watching him and recovering?" Korin sighed and tucked Tyler's blanket under his legs.

"Not my decision. It's Sergeant's. Do I think they both need to rest, yes but he's right. He needs man power. He needs you to keep another set of eyes on the area around us." He went to place an empty container into his chest and it barely missed. It shattered to the ground. Marcus cursed under his breath and rubbed his eyes.

She saw the tiredness and the stress shine like a beam from his face and eyes. "Marcus you need a brea.." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

As she did, Marcus snapped and slapped her hand away. "I'm fine women! I can't take a break. I can't take a rest. This is nothing compared to what we are going to face eventually. I won't be able to take a break when there are dying men around us. When someone comes into my tent with an arrow to the heart I won't be able to say 'sorry can't help ya, I'm on my break.' I need to get used to this bull shit and guess what little lady. You will too! Dying is real. Dying is life. Do I think Tyler is going to die, yes I do. I don't think his going to make it. Hell of all people you should understand death the most. It's life. Get over it! You aren't playing war games anymore. We are at war! If you can't handle death, go back home. Oh wait your home is gone!"

He kicked the cart hard and flipped an empty crate over. He stormed off and his comrades just stood and once again stared at her.

She held back the tears of anger. She stood up and saw that Kevin was next to her.

In a hushed tone, Kevin spoke softly. "Now lass, that wasn't exactly Marcus and I think you know that. Marcus is just upset he might lose his childhood friend."

"His childhood friend?" she asked in a low but shocked tone.

Kevin nodded slowly and sighed. "Yeah, they came from a small city from the north. They grew up together, neighbors actually and decided to join the military together. They are pretty much like brothers. They both lost their mothers at a very young age so their dads both worked a lot to support them and their siblings. So their dads where gone a lot. So, just understand he's lost a lot and he doesn't want to lose his friend. We all don't want to lose him, but… anyways. We are heading out soon. I've got it from here, go on and get ready to head off."

_Wow, I never knew they were that close. Man I wish I could do something. I guess I'll think on the way to the next camp site. _

"Everyone saddled up?" Sergeant cried out to the group.

"Sir, yes sir!" The group called out in response.

Korin looked around and saw that everyone one sat in their saddles and adjusted things in their bags. She saw that Kevin and Tyler sat in the cart pulled by Kevin's horse. She saw that Thomas hitched Tyler's horse to the back of his horse.

"Resume previous formation from before. Let's go." He motion forward and kicked her horse and led the formation.

Hours passed and Korin saw Kevin wave Marcus to the cart. Marcus rode closer to the cart. Kevin spoke something to him and waved his hand to Tyler. Marcus continued to ride and dug around in his satchel. He handed Kevin a glass container with some yellow liquid inside.

Kevin grabbed it and lifted Tyler's head. He tilted Tyler's head so he could give him some of the drink. Korin noticed Tyler's eyes were a little opened, but looked unfocused. Kevin fumbled to get the liquid down his throat. Eventually he got him to drink some. Less than a minute Tyler's eyes lulled a little and he eventually gave into the drink and closed his eyes. Kevin laid him back down than began to change the bandages.

Marcus continued to ride alongside the cart and guided Harold on the changing. With only a couple issues with bumps along the way, they had Tyler fixed up.

Korin continued to look around on her side of the trail. Nothing for miles, just openness. No trees, no bushes, no plant life except for the lush green grass they rode on.

_Wait a minute, the path I took to originally took to the center and back home had tons of trees and animals. I don't even recognize this path. Actually, if I look down, there is no path. The grass is lightly flattened by the hooves and wheels _

She slowed down a bit and rode beside Rico. "Where are we going? This isn't a path I've taken before."

"Probably not. This is the way we have to take in order to get the cart over the creek. There's a bridge that goes across. It takes longer, but it's less risky when it comes to carts and water. You crossed a creek right?" Rico spoke while continued to look around his surroundings.

"Yeah, it's not very wide, but I can see how it would be an issue with the cart." Korin replied and nodded.

"Isn't that bridge been known to have bandits around it?" Korin asked as she looked on her side of the area.

"Yeah, that's the rumor, but we didn't get attacked on the way here, so I think it'll be ok. Don't worry, I think we'll be fine." He looked at her and winked.

She smiled and kicked her horse to return to her post beside the cart.

_Hell dad. Your stories were about knights in shining armor fighting in war and defending their country. I don't remember the stories about family dying, friends dying, a sergeant being a dick and waking up at 3 am to be attacked by a pack of dire wolves. Damn it. But what doesn't kill ya makes you stronger. Prove to everyone that a woman can be just as strong as a man. Suck it up. _

Fredrick suddenly rode past her and halted beside Sergeant's horse. Sergeant held his hand up for a halt. Fredrick spoke to him and then Sabastion hung his head and snapped up in aggravation then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Listen up, there's a significant storm heading our way. We need to get as close to the bridge as possible. There is a cave not far from it that we can take shelter."

Korin looked up and realized suddenly there were a lot more clouds than that morning.

"Let's move…" Before he could finish his sentence rain began to fall and a roll of thunder echoed the area. "…Out. Fuck it. If anyone spots shelter sooner, cry out. Marcus switch with Kevin. Kevin, I know your hurt, but you can still look around. Right now Marcus needs to keep an eye on Tyler. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone chanted.

A crack of thunder echoed once more as they began to move on. It didn't take long for Korin to get soaked.

_Also rain. Rain was not in any of the tales. Aren't I luck? _

Korin heavy sighed and continued with the group.


End file.
